


The Black Swan (BNHA!Various x OP!Reader)

by writerclaire



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, bnha various x reader, bnha x reader - Freeform, hitoshi shinsou x reader - Freeform, izuku midoriya x reader - Freeform, katsuki bakugou x reader - Freeform, mha x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerclaire/pseuds/writerclaire
Summary: In the early 22nd century, meteorites crashed all over the Earth and emitted radiations that caused mutations in 25% of the human population. Labeled as Deviants, these mutants were feared. Some families were even hunted down ...Driven to a corner, your dying father uses his ability on you and you wake up in the body of another you, in another world. In this timeline, mutations resulting in superhuman traits are known as Quirks, and they manifested a whole century earlier. Will you be able to live successfully as an impostor?





	1. Last Goodbye

We were too reckless. Two years of no disturbance and we became too relaxed.

Rain pierced the lake like a storm of angry bullets. The distant shouting of the people we used to call neighbors echoed throughout the woods. My knees buckled beneath me as I struggled to keep up with dad as we dashed past the trees.

Everything happened so fast. One minute we were eating by the dock, there was a gunshot somewhere, then a splash, and next thing I knew dad had heaved me to my feet. Behind us mom's blood scattered like little snakes swimming in the water. 

I drew out my bow, ready to fight back, but dad already pulled me to the opposite direction. 

More gunshots fired. 

Dad’s grip on my wrist tightened, "Over here." He let go and walked towards a rock formation. He knelt down and brushed away the dead leaves, "Help me dig this up"

We stopped momentarily when we uncovered something metal. A handle. 

We kept digging until we found the door. Round and heavy, like a manhole cover, and just big enough to fit a grown man. It would lead us back to the cabin.

"C'mon" Dad grabbed the handle and lifted the door, arms shaking, "Careful. Don't fall down"

I nodded and scrambled down the hole, clutching on the metal rods of the stairs like my life depended on it. I had to consciously breathe as I climbed down, nearly slipping midway. Two years of training and I’m a shaking mess when it counts. Pathetic.

The distant voices were growing louder by the second.

When I reached the ground, dad hurried inside and twisted the wheel on the door, locking the entrance. 

The lights flickered to life with each step through the tunnel. 

I talked, “We’re almost there, we just need to activate the anti-infantry security measures—”

“No” 

I stopped. I turned and saw dad leaning on the wall. His body folded over, one arm covered his side. 

I ran over to investigate. A tiny blackhole taunted me from his right abdomen, a scarlet stain spread throughout his jacket. He’s been shot, the idiot!

“Come on, the lab is only a few feet away” I offered my shoulder but he stayed on the floor. 

“Dad, we need to hurry!”

“It’s useless.” He coughed “… generator … The generator stopped working a month ago, I … I tried everything but the system’s down. If we went to that cabin … we’ll both die.”

“Then let’s swipe a first aid kit and patch you up, I’ll grab as many guns and supplies while you hide here then we--” 

“You’re rambling. Been a while since I’ve seen you panic” He laughed. Then he groaned, reeling over his wound. 

“This isn’t funny”

“No, it’s not. But you’re letting your emotions … uh … you’re too frenzied. This isn’t like you.” Of course not. What did he expect from his fifteen-year-old daughter? 

The unwanted image of my mother popped inside my mind. Body falling in the lake, clothes drenched in red.

I have seen more people die before my eyes than I have fingers on my hands. After the fourth death (a neighbor who could manipulate plants), I learned to not care, for the sake of sanity. But my mom’s death? Nothing could have prepared me for that. I was about to take a bite from my sandwich when her blood sprayed all over me. Even with the downpour we just ran through, mom’s blood still lingered in my hair and clothes. 

This is all my fault. If I didn’t ask dad to come investigate that stupid rock we wouldn’t be in this mess. Mom’s gone. Dad and I are stuck in this glorified tin can and I know my force field won’t stand a chance against a bullet.

Hearing my name pulled me back to the current situation.

I blinked and turned to my dad. His expression was tight, but I could see the white light glimmer in his moist eyes. “Calm down, kiddo.” _Scientists should never lose to their emotions._ That’s what he used to say whenever I cried over my failed experiments.

" … Okay" I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders, "What's the plan?" No reply.

A dark cloud covered his face. My gut twisted in suspicion. There was a voice inside my head, a logical voice, the superegomy parents called it over dinner. I hated that voice, it could be needlessly cruel but was often correct. That voice told I would be leaving this place alone, and the longer I stared at my father, the more I feared the voice was right.

"I'm bleeding too much and I'm sure ... I don't have much time so ... so ... " He was surprisingly tough for an engineer. How long has he been hiding that wound without letting me find out?

"It's okay," I said. "It's okay. I'm gonna--" My fingers curled tightly around my bow "--I'm gonna patch you up and we can get out of here together." I talked too fast, I was panicking. "I'll use my force field to protect us from gunfire or any--"

"How sure are you your force field can withstand what they throw at us?" His question shut me up instantly. He wheezed before continuing, "Or a punch from someone bigger than me? Or ... or a wild animal's claws?" His voice seemed to boom in this narrow space. We already knew the answer. In the comic books force fields are fortified, they could protect the user from most attacks. But generating a single sphere the size of a bowling ball made me sweat more than running five miles. I’ve put it to the test many times only to be meant with disappointment. 

"Over here! I told you I saw them come here!" A lyncher exclaimed from above. The footsteps rushed back and they pounded on the door.

"Do you think your shield can stop them from busting through that door?" Dad asked with a wry grin. Then he frowned, "I'm not going to risk you dying, too" He waved for me to come closer. I ignored him and started to walk away. I’m getting in that cabin, I’m getting all our supplies and we’re leaving this place. 

"Kid, I ... I'm losing a lot of blood here. I'm going to die either way so ... so just come over here and ... let your dad do his job"

"No!" I yelled, "I just lost mom. You say you don't want me dead too, well, the feeling's mutual. I'm not leaving you behind" 

Dad sighed. He groaned as he pushed himself up, keeping a firm hand over his wound. He limped towards me. I sniffed, not bothering to shake off his palm on my shoulder.

"Kiddo" He muttered.

"No ... "

"You know I can only do it once every three days."

"Then let me help you, let me cover up that wound so you'll join me after three days" She refused to look him in the eye.

"With or without first aid, we both know that I won't last longer than a day here" He said, referring to the merciless pounding against the door, "It's only a matter of time ... before they use explosives ..." I caught his arms to steady him.

"No parent wants their kid to die, especially not when they could save them, you know that, right?" 

I finally faced him, reluctantly nodding. I wish things were different, I wish I never asked him to investigate that meteorite. 

Dad gave me one final smile then leaned in, "I love you, kiddo. Stay strong." He pressed a kiss on my forehead. My breath hitched. I couldn’t move. My father collapsed before me. A force pulled at my brain, tearing it apart. I screamed. Then there was only darkness.


	2. Amnesia, She Wrote

White ceiling, dim lighting, the sharp stench of disinfectant. I was in a hospital.

I didn't care.

Mom was dead. If dad wasn't already it wouldn't be too long until he joined her. No parent wants their kid dead, he said, but he never stopped to ask me if I was okay with abandoning him.

I blinked.

The tears came and I didn't move to wipe them off. For what felt like hours, I lay on that uncomfortable bed crying to myself.

_"I love you, kiddo. Stay strong."_

When the sobbing calmed down to pathetic hiccups, I decided it was time to face my current situation. My grief didn't disappear in the slightest, but with the chances that this world wasn't as peaceful as dad thought, I needed to get it together.

I sat up. I say it like it was easy but my limbs were heavier than I thought. Not sore but numb, like I've been lying down doing nothing for days. I had to grab on the protective railings of the bed to hoist myself up.My legs were in worse condition. Unlike my arms, which I could still control, there was little feeling from the waist down.

Poor physical condition. IV in my left hand. Purple flowers occupied the table nearby. This version of myself was either terminally ill and bedridden or was in comatose. Spacious and painted in a soothing green, furnished with a leather sofa and a flat screen TV but no other beds, which meant this was a private room. Other me was rich.

I glanced at the wall clock above the bed. 2:03. It was dark behind the sheer curtains, so 2:03 a.m. I plopped back on my pillow, softer than anything back home yet provided me with zero comfort. There was no way I could fall asleep. Besides, if I closed my eyes for too long, I'll see the blood again.

Screw it.

I pulled off the lavender blanket. As I suspected, these legs had atrophied. They haven't decayed into twigs but they were pale and dry and too thin to be healthy. I could feel them, I could wiggle my toes to some extent, but it took a while to bend my knees.

I practiced moving my lower limbs. I didn't realize how much time passed until the door creaked open and a nurse gasped when he saw me. The sun shone outside and my wall clock told me it was already six.

"You're awake!" It was different from my language. However, I knew immediately that it was Japanese and I could comprehend his words. He introduced himself as per procedure then went to get a doctor.

He came running back with the doctor. He—at least, I _assumed_ it was a he—was tall and broad, and I finally understood why the door here spanned ten feet. He had leathery red skin and black horns sticking out from bald his head. If it weren't for the physical mutations that manifested in my world, I would've screamed my throat raw, believing the devil has come to take me. That and the fact that he wore a friendly smile and a white labcoat.

"Good morning" He greeted in a surprisingly normal voice, "I'm Doctor Yamamoto. Can you tell me your name?"

What were the chances that this version of myself and I shared the same name? Ultimately, I chose to stay quiet. When in doubt, play stupid.

When he understood that I couldn't answer, he spoke "You are [Name] [Last Name]" The name was different.

"Do you know what year it is?" Dad said he could not transfer consciousness into a younger or older version of himself so it should be 2136 here. But again, I said nothing.

The doctor asked, "Do you know where you are?"

"A hospital" It came out a dry croak. I blushed.

His smile softened, "Correct. Do you know the country we are in?"

"... Japan ... "

"Hm"

I knew what this was, mom used to do it whenever I hit my head, a mental status exam: "What's two plus two? (four)" "What is the color of this pen? (black)" "Can you tell me what this is? (a mug)" 

Then the doctor asked, "Do you know what a thumb is?"

I nodded.

"Good. I want you to show me your left thumb and move it up and down."

I did what I was told. After that, I had to shake my head left to right, then make a fist. Then he had Nurse Aki curl my feet and I was to imitate the movement with my fingers. I've read about this before, he was checking to see any damage in my nervous system.

"All right, seems like there is no permanent damage to your body." He said then snapped his fingers like he remembered something "Oh, and final question. Do you know how you ended up in the hospital?" A little late, doc. Shouldn't he have asked that before the physical assessment?

"No"

He and the nurse shared a look.

The doctor cleared his throat "I see. Well, I will call your parents and tell them the good news. In the meantime, why don't you rest and eat something. I'm sure you must be starving."

"Wait. Can you tell me something?"

"That depends on your question, I'm afraid."

"How long was I out?"

Again, they shared a look. Then the doctor replied, "It will be one month now."

One month. Wow. No wonder I felt and smelled like dead tuna in a can. What did this girl do?

“Mom” arrived two hours later. I rationalized that it took awhile to arrive at her previously comatosed daughter because of traffic or something along those lines. 

How wrong I was.

The woman shared all of my mother’s most superficial features: the hair, the eyes and the complexion, but didn’t even spare me a glance when she entered. She headed straight to Dr. Yamamoto. Her hair was cut in a stylish bob with a few streaks of grey and she wore a purple pencil skirt. Back when my mom was employed, she wore pantsuits to work, but her expression was always kind. 

I bit the inside of my cheek. From her crossed arms and pointed chin down to the impatient heel she tapped on the marble floor, nothing about this stranger was kind. A completely different person.

At some point the doctor led her to a corner and I strained my ears to listen. 

“She can do basic arithmetic, there is no sign that her speech and language comprehension have been impeded, and she knows general knowledge like how to operate a retractable pen. Unfortunately, when she woke up, she didn’t know her own name or what year it is.” The good doctor said, “I didn’t ask, but I’m sure she doesn’t know what her Quirk is either.” Quirk. I assumed that was their terminology for unique mutation. 

“So you’re saying she has retrograde amnesia?” The woman known as my mother sounded more annoyed than concerned. 

“Mrs. [Last Name]—”

“ _Doctor_ ” The woman cut him off, “Have you forgotten who I am, Yamamoto?” My mom was also a doctor, but as much as it irritated her to be called a missus, she would never correct someone with such slicing condescension. No more than five minutes have past and I already hate this person.

I watched the doctor’s shoulders stiffen and he uttered an apology with a bow. In the past, I would’ve laughed at the sight, a middle-aged lady staring down the devil. 

The woman sighed, “Amnesia of all things. Why didn’t she just break a leg or two? That would be easier to fix” What. The . Hell. 

Blood boiling, I curled my fingers over my blanket to stop myself from throwing a pillow at that woman. This anger wasn’t for me, it was for the poor girl who had this monster.

The woman sighed and strutted over towards my bed, “You’re finally awake. Because you’ve been lazing off in the past month, you didn’t get the recommendation to U.A., after you pestered us into giving up that boarding school in England. Now you’re going to take the entrance exam like a commoner.” I wanted to yell, I wanted to pounce on her and scratch her eyes out. She was an impostor. A horrible, detestable impostor who stole my mom’s face and voice and twisted it into an ice-cold abomination.

“Now, doctor, please” Dr. Yamamoto, bless his horns, raised his palms and spoke “The girl is confused. I think it would be best if we explain the situation gently.”

“Don’t be stupid,” I’ve never heard mom’s voice so piercing “She’s already sixteen. It won’t be right to treat her like a child.”

"Isn't she fifteen?"

Mother scoffed and ignored the good doctor.

“Listen carefully because I won’t repeat myself,” She held up index finger “You’ll be undergoing physical therapy. We need you in great condition by the time of the entrance exam. Next, since you’ve been sleeping peacefully for four weeks, your schedule will be revised so that you’ll be training and studying more than usual. I’m taking your two hours so now you will be allowed six hours worth of sleep every day. Third,” She leaned in and I instinctively flinched “You _better_ make sure you get into U.A.”

I was a second away from lunging at her, but she already turned around, “Yamamoto, I’ll contact my assistant and explain what happened so if it’s about this girl’s bill or therapy, talk with him about it. I can’t believe I missed a lecture in Germany for something like this … ” Nice seeing you too, _mom_.

I sighed.

“Don’t worry about it” The amiable nurse whispered “She’s under a lot of stress.”

Frankly, I’m insulted that he thought that obvious lie could calm my nerves. I wasn’t stupid. That woman was no mother. 

*******

For the majority of the day, I was on my own, which sucked. I woke up from hibernation and was in no mood to lie around. Sleep was not going to come for me and staying still in this bare space left room in my head for less than desirable thoughts.

I slapped my cheeks. I wanted it to sting but my arms were no stronger than half-cooked pasta. I needed a plan, something, or I’ll go insane. 

“Ow!” My hand hit something hard. The remote control Nurse Aki gave me. How I forgot that there was a TV here was ridiculous. I haven’t watched TV in years and I missed it. 

This was good, I could learn about this world and—

 _And then what?_ Someone asked from the back of my head. _You’re going to live normally here like nothing happened, live in the body of another you, another person who had her own memories and her own future. A future, you forcibly took._

I shook my head. See, this is why I don’t want to be left to my thoughts. This was wrong, I know, but I can’t afford to think about that. At least not right now.

I picked up the remote and smashed the power button.

Okay. So this is what I know.

The year is in fact 2136, but from what I’ve seen in the news and educational channels, technological and economic advancement in Japan (and probably the entire world) has been stunted. For one thing, the buildings that lined the Tokyo skyline were ancient by my home’s standard, resembling early 21st century architecture. And now that I think about it, even the fashion trends were old. Classic clothes like pencil skirt, suits and medical personnel uniform survived so I didn’t notice it, but attire worn by civilians in the news was outdated. 

But enough about that. The “pro-heroes” were the big thing here. I almost cried. Deviants were the norm, they composed 80% of the population. (I say Deviants, but I guess that term would not make sense here, I need to correct that.) They’ve been around for some time, too. The mutations probably arrived a whole century earlier than back in my timeline. The abilities granted by mutations, er, Quirks caused worldwide unrest and probably stunted advancement in many fields, resulting in the poorly developed technology. 

Well, that’s all theoretical. I’m assuming everything based on pieces of information the TV vomited, and dad told me only the brain dead rely on the TV for learning. 

I needed books. 

Ugh. I hated this. I hated not knowing anything, I hated staying in one place without doing something productive. 

Oblivious to my troubles, the lady reporter with the very-real-looking pink dog ears spoke, “ … and the day is saved by the new and upcoming heroine, Mount Lady, whose amazing Quirk allows her to grow up to 68 feet!”

Quirk. The doctor mentioned that this morning. Was my mutation the same as with this girl’s? The fact that I was here in the first place meant this girl and I literally shared the same DNA. But to what extent?

I glanced at my hands. 

Quirks never had names in my timeline, hell, they were just “special abilities due to mutations caused by meteorite radiation”. All I knew was that I could generate a single spherical force field and whatever damage it took reverberated in my physical body. Theoretically, it could stop a bullet from hitting me directly, but I would feel the pain of getting shot. I’d lose concentration anyway, the shield would be gone, and you would have an opening to finish me off.

I gritted my teeth. Maybe if I practiced everyday we could’ve … No. Stop. No point in thinking of what ifs. 

Scientists only move forward.

I raised both hands. I slowed my breath. I glared at the empty space between my fingers and pictured a blue sphere pop in front of me. Five minutes and nothing has happened. I gave up. I focused, I really did, but at most my shield took only thirty seconds to completely form. Also, there was no tugging in my gut. When I activated my Quirk, there’d be this feeling—a tugging in my gut. But nope, there was nothing. Either this girl’s shield-generating ability had a different trigger or she had another type of mutation. 

What was it, I wondered. 

Now _that_ was a good distraction. 

Suddenly, my ears perked up at the door swinging, followed by a rustling. I turned. There was a young man by the door, his hair a wild mass of indigo. I was too surprised to say anything and we were locked in a staring contest for who knows how long.

When it started to feel weird, I cleared my throat. In a blink, his arms surrounded me. 

“!” Reflexively, I pushed him back, though with my strength it was more of a nudge. I doubt he even felt it. 

“You’re awake” He breathed into my hair. My heart skipped a beat. 

Huh.

This is so awkward. I coughed and he took a step back, “Sorry, you’re probably tired” Why does everyone keep saying that? I just rose from a coma. 

“I’m … I’m fine.” I see he hasn’t talked with the doctor.

“I came by to bring you—oh, wait” He jogged back towards the door and bent down. On the floor was a splash of purple.

I mumbled a thank you as he handed me the bouquet. _Syringa vulgaris_ , I think they’re commonly known as lilacs, they were the same flowers that littered the table. 

Crap. He’s a boyfriend. I need to clear things up right now. “I’m sor—”

“I can’t believe you’re awake. This is … I thought ...” He had a voice that I could only describe as low with the right amount of rough. Hearing him gave a warm feeling in my chest. Either he was charming or this body still remembered him. 

“I thought I lost you for sure, you idiot” He grabbed my hand. I blushed. This is the longest contact I have had with a teenage boy. “I’m sorry” He hung his head, still gripping my fingers tightly.

“Um”

“I should’ve known, I should’ve paid more attention. You let me ramble about U.A. when you … You idiot.” My heart clenched. I can only come up with one theory on what happened to this girl.

But first, “There’s something you should know.”

He looked up.

“I’m … I … ” He waited, those startlingly purple eyes were heavy with exhaustion, perhaps insomnia, but they remained fixed on mine. Patient. Kind. Deeply in love. I didn’t want to tell him.

The warmth in my chest was swallowed by an unbearable coldness. My mouth was drier than when I woke this morning. I could tell from how he looks at me— _at this face_ that he loved this girl and it was finally starting to sink in that I basically committed identity theft. Actually, she wasn’t even dead. 

Oh. 

Oh, no.

I was crying again. 

“Hey … hey, it’s okay” He cooed. Again, his voice was a pleasure to hear. “Don’t push yourself, it’s okay. I’m sorry I called you an idiot. It … it wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry.” He reached out. I didn’t move away, not even when his fingers grazed my cheek. His hand was comfortably cool and I couldn’t help but lean in to his touch. Other Me’s body liked his presence, so I did the least logical thing when dealing with strangers: I fell back into his arms. 

I didn’t know how long I sobbed, but when I finally stopped, I felt like a tiny ounce of pain has been lifted from my shoulders. It was nice to have someone who would stay and let you cry. 

“Here” He handed me a glass of water.

I guess what Other Me lacked in good parents, the universe compensated with a great boyfriend.

Right. Well, better hear the news from me than the doctor.

I took a sip and then breathed. I looked straight into his eyes, “There’s something you should know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this story in the third person POV, but it didn’t click right, and with the entire body surfing issue, writing in second person POV was too complicated. I love writing in the first person POV. It gives me so much freedom than with a second person POV. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading this as I did writing it! I’m getting all tingly just setting the limitations for MHA!Reader-chan’s Quirk. By the way, metaphysically speaking, I will be referring to your character as Deviant!Reader. MHA!Reader will be the girl whose body you are residing in.


	3. A Fearsome Quirk

I told him about the supposed amnesia, which was better than “Yeah, your girlfriend? She’s gone. I’m the soul of a different version of her from an alternate reality where my family was hunted down because my dad and I were mutated by extraterrestrial rocks!” I know that he needs to learn the truth someday. But we will cross that bridge when we get there. 

He stood there, quiet and face unreadable. 

“Um, I … ” I wrung my hands together “I only know my name and a few things the doctor said. I have no idea who you are … I’m sorry.”

He blinked. His expression wrinkled with minor disbelief, then he sighed as he touched his nape.

“Memory loss, I see. Falling off a three-story building and surviving was a miracle enough, I’m glad you’re awake.” He forced a tight smile, but something told me he meant half of it. 

He held out his hand, “I’m Hitoshi Shinsou. We’ve been friends since grade school and we still attend the same middle school.”

 _“Hee-toh-shi Shihn-sou”_ I repeated to myself. My pronunciation is flawless, the accent is native. Even though the consciousness is different, the brain and body is remarkable, physics is astounding. 

I smiled, “Nice to meet you”

“Sorry for hugging you all of a sudden. Must’ve been a shock.”

“Don’t worry about it. By the way, Hitoshi—”

His cheeks flushed.

“Something wrong?”

“It’s just that,” He chuckled “It’s been a while since I’ve heard you say my name. I’ve waited all this time, hoping, but now that I heard your voice it’s … it’s oddly unsettling … in a good way.”

I didn’t like sappy stuff, but his sincerity was hard to deny. “Say, how long have we been together?”

He choked and shot back with wide eyes, “What?”

“How long have you been my boyfriend?”

“I’m not … I’m not your boyfriend.” He murmured with what sounded like a tinge of regret.

“Oh” Was all I could say. The way he acted seemed romantic enough to me. Though then again what I did I know, I preferred my inventions over playing with other kids. Maybe displays of affection between friends have changed, or simply different here.

I switched topics, “Do you know what my Quirk is?”

“That’s … ” He refused to meet my gaze, “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“It seems to be a big deal, but the doctor left before I could ask him.”

“It was … you … ” He took a deep breath, “If it was something bad, do you still want to find out?”

“I’m afraid I don’t get what you mean.”

“I don’t know if this is the right thing to do considering your current state, but you … you never liked your Quirk. That’s what you told me. You never really used it in front of me either, so I only have your word to go by. You said you wished you were born quirkless instead.”

How funny. Both versions of me wanted to be muggles. Nevertheless, the circumstances have changed. I can’t keep wishing. 

“But you know,” His tone shifted into a lighter feeling and he gazed at me with a warm look “You also said that your Quirk wouldn’t stop you, that no matter what you’ll be a hero that will help people.”

“Did I now.” A hero, huh. I still can’t believe an idea as absurd as paid superheroes exist, and to think there’s a version of me who wanted to be one. I never played hero, at my best I probably would’ve played as “competent civilian capable of basic self-preservation” instead. Putting my neck on the line for ingrates who blamed me for collateral damage did not appeal to me.

“You still haven’t told me my Quirk, though.” I persisted. 

“It’s called The Fog—”

“What do you mean ‘it’s called The Fog? Is there actually an official term for my mutation? Who named it? Or is it a certain type under a category of mutations?” I pushed over the railing. 

He stared at me, “You’re pretty chirpy aren’t you”

“I’m just curious” I’ve been that way for as long as I can remember. I learned how to ask questions, and if needed, find my own answers.

“Well, I don’t know about all those questions, but the gist is that you can generate a psychoactive gas in the form of a fog that could cover a twenty-meter radius. That’s what you told me anyway.”

“You’re saying I’ve never displayed this ability in front of you?”

“You said it was too dangerous, that it was not something that can be removed immediately”

“So once switched on, the Quirk basically ‘explodes’?”

He shrugged.

“You mentioned the gas is psychoactive. In what way exactly?”

“It … it causes fear-inducing hallucinations. Depending on how long someone’s been exposed to the fog, it results in paralysis.”

“How unique.” Rather than afraid, I’m impressed. A Quirk like that has so much potential. “I guess it wouldn’t be a smart move to try and turn it on right now.”

“Probably”

“How do I turn it on?”

“I don’t know the answer. It’s different for everybody, though you did mention that it was”

There’s a pause. Then I asked, “So what’s your Quirk?”

A shadow fell over his face and he rubbed his nape again.

“I guess you don’t like yours either?”

“It’s not really a heroic Quirk. And if I told you you might stop talking to me.”

“You’re saying that to a girl who can literally paralyze people with fear.” I chuckled, but his lips remained taut.

It was my turn to sigh. “Look, Hitoshi. You come here everyday with flowers and your first reaction in seeing me awake is embrace me. I have enough sense to know you’re not someone to run away from. Villainous? Please. A Quirk is just a mutation” I clenched my fists “You can’t let a genetic irregularity define you.”

“Heh” A smirk curled his lips “You really are something else.” 

I grinned, “What can I say, I’m one of a kind.”

He told me his Quirk was Brainwashing. Another fascinating mutation. He explained the basics, how he needs people to reply to him before he could brainwash them and how a physical trauma can remove his hold on a person.

“Your Quirk is more fascinating than mine, I don’t see why you had to be so angsty.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“A psychoactive gas is easy enough to recreate in a lab and put in a can for use. Your Quirk is amazing, it’s beyond any form of hypnosis I’ve read about. To only use your voice …”

I couldn’t stop myself with the questions: “Can you make people perform activities that require cognitive function like talk?” (No.) “Can you brainwash multiple people at once?” (Yes and no. The recruiting part is done one person at a time, but he can control multiple people once he is done putting them under his spell) “If I were to replicate your voice with a computer do you think I can brainwash people, too?” (No clue.)

“A voice that could brainwash—no wonder I felt warm from hearing it.”

His face turned red. 

“I mean you were a complete stranger to me up until awhile ago, but when I heard your voice I felt like I could trust you with my life. Maybe it’s a form of secondary power? Of course, it could also mean my body remembers you and that’s why I can relax when I’m with you. Not even my own mother could provide me comfort.”

“Your mother was here?”

“You sound surprise”

“Sorry, I just—”

“She’s a bitch.” 

Hitoshi burst out laughing. 

I rolled my eyes, “What’s so funny?”

“Y-you never cursed before. You’ve always been afraid, said that your parents told you it wasn’t ‘fit for a lady.’ You got flustered just by attempting to cuss, yet right now you just … you just— _pft!_ ”

I rolled my eyes. Other Me was quite the goody-two-shoes.

“Hey, it’s nice and cool outside.” Hitoshi peered through the window “Want to go visit the garden?” 

We borrowed a wheelchair and made our way to the garden. As expected of a hospital with a flat screen TV per room, the garden was huge. The trimmed grass smelled like morning dew, rose bushes lined the paths and peach trees provided a comfortable shade. 

“What was I like?” I shooed a fluttering butterfly. “Don’t sugarcoat it.”

“I don’t know where to start.” 

“Okay, how about … what were my hobbies? Did I read a lot?”

“You liked to read, but not as much as you enjoyed drawing. I never saw you without that purple sketchbook of yours.”

“Wow, so I’m an artist?” My favorite artist was Da Vinci, a polymath who also excelled in engineering. 

“Yeah. One of the best I know.”

“And how many artists do you personally know?”

He looked away. I laughed “That’s what I thought.”

“I’m serious. You are amazing. You could draw a detailed image of the Musutafu skyline from a glance. I’m pretty sure you have a photographic memory when it comes to art, if only it applied to academics” 

“What do you mean?”

“You always came to me complaining about homework and tests. You’d even call me late at night crying.”

“I sound pretty undependable.” 

“Not at all. You tried your hardest, you always did—what?” He caught me staring.

“Nothing. I’m a little jealous, it seems like the old me is very much adored.” Even before my mutation, I had few to call friends and even fewer I truly trusted. I had somebody who I _thought_ was my best friend. Just thinking about her chilled my blood with hate.

I closed my eyes. I hope she’s dead.

“[Name]?” Hitoshi squeezed my shoulder and I smiled at him, “Sorry. Just a migraine.”

We continued our stroll around the garden. We talked about cats (apparently I have one named Minerva) and what I missed in school. Hitoshi never spoke about other students though, so maybe we were two loners who preferred each other’s company over crowds.

The entire time, I fought the urge to leap out my chair and crawl around the place just so I didn’t have to stay seated. I didn’t enjoy being so dependent. 

“You probably don’t know this, but you’re supposed to try out for U.A.” He said.

“I’ve heard of it,” From sweet mother “It’s a high school, right?”

“Not just any school. It’s the top school in Japan for heroes, it’s been your—our dream since we were kids.”

“School for heroes? _PFT!_ ”I pressed my fist over my mouth “Like Disney’s Sky High?”

I expected Hitoshi to laugh with me, but he didn’t get the reference, instead he looked at me with a curved brow. 

“You know, the Disney live-action film with the lame plot where the son of the two best superheroes turns out to be powerless but triumphs in the end … ” I stopped talking. He seemed completely lost.

“What’s Disney?” 

Hands flew over my face and I turned away, “O-oh, you know some American thing I saw in the news! Anyway, can you tell me more about U.A.?” What a sad world this is to not have Disney. 

“ … Right.” I could tell that he was a sharp guy, but whatever doubts he had were dropped for now “No one in our school got in by recommendation, unsurprisingly. Our only chance at getting in would be through the entrance exam, which is in two months.”

“Any idea on the exam coverage?” If there was one thing I _did not_ hate about the educational system is the examinations. I work hard, I’m rewarded. Plus, seeing the shattered faces of rivals is always fun.

Hitoshi exhaled, “There’s a written test and the practical test. But there’s no point in doing the practicals.” His eyes clouded with anger and regret “We’ll be fighting robots. What good is brainwashing, against a piece of computer?”

“Wait, fighting? As in … as in _fighting_ fighting?”

“What did you expect? Heroes don’t shade circles on paper to save people.” 

He has a point. Also, if we’re talking about extreme mecha, then we really are screwed. I can’t say I approve of a high school that encourages violence among youth, but personal feelings on child soldiers aside, this _is_ a different world. I’ll try and blend in. 

My Quirk only works on living beings, too, so I’m at a disadvantage. However, I always enjoyed a challenge, even if it’s outside my field of expertise. “If your Quirk can’t be used, just think of another approach. In the real world, you can’t rely on one skill to survive, you know.”

He grinned wryly, “Easier said than done, kitten.”

*******

The next morning, a young man with steel-blue skin came to my room and introduced himself as Tetsuya Tetsutetsu, the mother’s assistant. He was clean-shaven, his suit pressed and his smile nonexistent. How befitting for a minion of the Snow Queen. 

He ignored the doctor’s orders about “letting me rest” and shoved a tablet my way. (Crappy voice command and no hologram, _so old school_ )

“Let’s skip the formalities and start with your preparation for the U.A. entrance exam. Please refer to your planner, I already revised your schedule and dietary needs for each day.” 

My spine twitched as I touched the screen. Voice command is so much more fun.

“You will notice that for the first month, you will be undergoing physical therapy at home. The doctor recommended you stay hospital-bound for the next two months, but your parents insisted you would survive. You only acquired mild fractures so two weeks of therapy would be enough.”

Gee, thanks.

“Until the end of the month, you will continue your studies at home courtesy of private tutors. You only have six hours reserved for sleeping each night, thirty minute-break in the morning and in the afternoon, and you are not allowed to leave the house for any reason short of a national disaster.

“Should your legs be back in normal condition within the predicted time, you will resume your extracurricular activities … ”

I tried not to gawk too much at the schedule. Monday through Sunday it was: ballet, gymnastics, rock climbing, and so many martial arts that I didn’t even know existed. I took up boxing as a form of self-defense, but this was too much. 

If I don’t die from “preparing” I may just end up becoming Kim Possible.

“Any inquiries, young mistress?” Tetsuya asked.

“Do they really expect me to pass U.A.? I hear it has a practical exam that involves a lot of physical exertion.”

“Of course. You insisted upon it for months, it’s the reason why you’re still here in Japan instead of England. Will that be all?”

Ugh. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Good. Will you be taking the fresh flowers with you?”

“With me where?”

“Home, of course.”

One normally does not expect to leave the hospital after a single day of rising from a coma. Nope. 

Yet here I am, sitting uncomfortably in a black sedan next to a man I’ve known for an hour. 

“How far is ‘home’?” I snuck a glance of Tetsuya, whose gaze was as cold as his flesh. 

“The estate is two hours away from the city.”

“I see.” 

Silence. 

I really wish I had a book with me right now. On my lap, I tapped the tablet impatiently. This damn thing was wiped clean of anything unrelated to my schedule, there wasn’t even a search engine. 

“About my Quirk … ” 

Beside me, I could’ve sworn Tetsuya tensed. He cleared his throat, “I was told the staff hadn’t informed you yet.”

“Hito—a friend visited me yesterday and mentioned I have something called Fog. He said I can generate a gaseous hallucinogen.”

“ _The_ Fog is exactly as you say. It overwhelms unsuspecting opponents, confuses them.”

“You mean terrifies them. I was told the gas causes fear-inducing sensations.” 

“You seem to know a great deal already, I don’t see the point in questioning me.”

I narrowed my eyes, “I don’t know enough. How do I trigger it?”

His head whipped towards me, “You are _never_ to use it outside the lab.” There was an intense urgency in his voice. 

“Obviously, I don’t plan on using it right now. I’m asking because I’m curious.” I smirked “If you don’t tell me, how can I prevent releasing it by accident?”

He glared at me. Then he bobbed his head in surrender, “You’re not what I expected from an amnesiac … then again you’ve always been sneaky.” He whispered the last part.

“Your Quirk needs you to be in a certain emotional state before you could turn it on. But if your emotions are too severe, the toxin forms immediately even without your conscious effort.” 

“How do you turn on your Quirk?”

“Pardon?”

“What’s your trigger?” I then added, “For reference” 

“My Quirk is a mutation. There’s no off switch, it’s always on.”

“Your mutation is permanently blue skin?”

“No, my mutation is permanent state of steel skin.” That explains the low body temperature and luster. The Quirks here are beyond science.

“I see. It doesn’t help, but thanks for sharing.”

“… I’m telling you, The Fog is too dangerous. You couldn’t even control it before … before the incident, you can’t control it the way you are now.”

“That’s the thing about me: I love a good challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Originally, I was going to make MHA!Reader’s Quirk Transmutation (but less refined than that of Firestorm), then “Caution” (which is kind of like Spider-Sense). I procrastinated and rewatched Nightmare on Elm Streetand then I thought, okay let’s go with a “villainous” Quirk, but I didn’t want telepathy so instead opted for fear-inducing gas inspired by Scarecrow’s fear toxin! 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Until the next chapter, everyone!


	4. Meet Minerva

The family estate stood far from the rest of civilization and covered enough land for a theme park. Past through the towering steel gates that guarded the property was miles and miles of well-kept grass. We spent another twenty minutes in the limo before it reached the front doors of a glazed manor. 

“I actually live here?” I whispered. My parents and I used to live in the center of a city, then a small safehouse, but never in a mansion. 

This one seemed to be bigger than two football fields put together. 

“Welcome home, milady” Servants dressed in gray suits lined either sides of the path and bowed as we entered. One had green skin, five had unnatural hair colors, this girl had a tail and one elderly gentleman had dog ears.

The interior was illuminated by sunlight passing through the spotless glass walls. White and black dominated the space, with very few specks of red and blue furniture to add some life to the inside.

“The young lady will be spending the rest of the day studying.” Tetsuya announced.

A girl stepped forward, “Yes, sir. We have prepared her bedroom and all her materials.” 

“Very good.”

We got on an elevator behind the glass staircase. Strangely, instead of one button, Tetsuya pressed multiple: 0-3-2-0-1-4. The panel glowed gold, unfolded and revealed a retina scanner and a keycard slot. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a sleek black card, pushed it in the slot, then bent down to have his eye examined. 

The elevator pinged twice then moved. 

I wrung my hands together, “That’s a lot of trouble for reaching one floor.” 

He stayed quiet. 

The elevator doors slid open and I took it upon myself to wheel in. I gawked. It was not just any floor, it was an entire room. I could tell in an instant that it was mine. The intricate French walls, the sheer pink curtains and the furry mauve carpet were a far cry from the rest of the estate. A crystal chandelier glowed warmly from above. 

“This is your bedroom. Make yourself comfortable, you will be spending most of your time here. As for your Quirk, we will have to wait for the doctors before you can start experimenting with it. For now, we need you to finish the worksheets, your tutors will be coming over tomorrow.” 

“‘Answer each question _to the best of your ability_. Yaoyorozu’s daughter never had a grade average lower than 95. At least try to get to the top ten of the examinees.’ Your father’s word, not mine.” Tetsuya said, pushing up his glasses as he read from his tablet.

I rolled my eyes, I do not intend to have my intelligence compared to someone I’ve never even met. Besides, what’s there to be afraid of, “no lower than 95”? Don’t make me laugh. 

“Bathroom is over there connected to your closet. I’ll be handling your mother’s appointments so if you need anything, use the intercomm on your nightstand to call for a servant.” And with that the he left. 

A golden-framed painting of a pink ballerina slid over the elevator doors. Rather than its mistress, it seemed like I was a prisoner in this house.

I sighed and glanced around. One side of the room was an actual rock climbing wall with pink stepping stones, it was the only means to reach the second level of the room, which resembled a miniature library. The other half of the wall below the second level was lined with a mirror and a barre for ballet. Talk about overachiever. If she didn’t struggle with schoolwork, I imagine this girl would’ve been the perfect young woman.

A stack of high school textbooks sat next the computer monitor on the marble desk. I snatched a book and flipped through the pages. “Advanced Calculus,” yeah right, this was basic stuff. 

Regardless, it is horrible that they expect an amnesiac to learn all of this perfectly and ace an exam within two months.

I put down the book. 

I gasped as a lilac blur flew past me and landed on the desk without a sound. “Nya … ” Minerva’s face was powder white but the rest of her was a light violet shade. Her fur reminded me of Hitoshi’s hair.

“Hello” I greeted the lovely Birman. 

She tilted her head, her eyes a terrifyingly sharp amethyst glimmer. Then she pounced off the table and strutted away. I followed her form as she gracefully climbed a castle-like cat post.

She lay down, one paw over the other, as she kept her stare fixated on me.

“Okay … ” I opened the drawers. Post-Its, paper clips and art supplies ranging from pencils to acrylic paint. I picked up a random sketchbook from a dozen piled in the cabinet underneath. 

Purple cover and labeled No. 5. The drawings were all centered on one subject: a kid Hitoshi. Hitoshi smiling, Hitoshi eating a grape, Hitoshi riding a bike. Even without the heart doodles on the corners of the page, you don’t need to be a genius to figure out this girl’s true feelings.

I chuckled and gently placed it back in the cabinet. I’m jealous. I’ve never felt that kind of desire to draw anyone before, my best sketches involved weapons like my anti-gravity propulsion boots and sonic disintegration megaphone. I never got to make them because of budgetary reasons but oh, well.

I glanced over to the binders on the desk.

I stretched my arms and picked up a pen from a hand-painted mug. They want this worksheets done by tomorrow? Fine. “Let’s get this over with.”

“No lower than 95”? Is that supposed to scare me?

Calculus, 150. Trigonometry, 150. General Chemistry, 150. Physics, 150. Biology, 200. English, 200. Japanese, 200. 

After grade school, I never needed a tutor to check my work, and I don’t intend to use one now. I checked the answers on my own. The basic scientific laws seem to be the same and I was fluent in Japanese in my dimension so I breezed through those worksheets no problem. 

Though I did have some trouble with the history worksheet because of the different timelines, so I had the maids bring over all the history books in the manor and cross-referenced each. 

I turned my 119 into 200 the second try around. 

How’s that for a genius. 

But I guess it would be wrong to take all the credit, I’m surprised this brain managed to retain my knowledge. Hitoshi was right when he said Other Me had eidetic memory. I don’t understand why she would suck at school though. Unless she … 

I eyed the cabinet with the sketchbooks. 

I shrugged and dropped the pen in its mug, “If the U.A. entrance exam is as easy as these worksheets then I don’t have to worry. The real challenge is this.” I cupped my knees. My Quirk is not effective against technology and we are not allowed to use gadgets, the only way to get in is to go above and beyond and train my body beyond Olympic-level. 

Physical education has always been my Achilles’ heel. I’m not the freaking Batman, and even if this body is already years better than my old one, one month of inactivity has degraded the muscles and—

Minerva meowed and I snap out of it. 

“What is it?” I watched her crawl off her post and walk towards the barre. She stopped and licked her paw, then gracefully hopped onto the rail. She purred again.

It’s like she read my mind. I smiled and wheeled over to the handrail, “You’re right. If I have time to worry, I have time to train. You’re one smart kitty.” I wanted to pat her head but despite her calm nature I got the feeling she’d bite me if I so much as touch a whisker.

Without help from my hands, I lifted a leg down on the floor, then the other one. I inhaled. 

I grabbed the railing, “Here goes nothing.” I hoisted myself up, each bone creaking the entire process. “Dammmmiiit” I groaned and struggled to steady my legs.

“Don’t fall, don’t fall—” I squeaked as I tumbled down. 

Minerva sat completely poised and judgmental. She looked at me like I was trash for not being able to do something so simple. 

“I know, I know.” I sighed and grabbed the barre again, “Here we go.”

Sadly, I failed five times.

Fortunately, I succeeded on the sixth try. 

Minerva hopped off her seat and went back to her post. “Hey, aren’t you even going to cuddle me? Your dear owner learned to stand again.” 

She stopped walking mid-way then threw me a glance filled with disgust. What is with this cat?

I wanted to try and walk, but when my knees buckled I decided standing was enough for today. I crashed back in my wheelchair and as if on cue, the ballerina painting slid up and the elevator doors slid open. 

“Good evening, milady. I brought you your dinner. And of course, Miss Minerva’s favorite turkey.” It was a different servant than the one who brought me lunch. She looked to be my age.

“Right, hi” I mumbled. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that honorific.

Not even caring about manners, I gobbled down the recommended dinner while the maid bit her lip trying to stop herself from looking too awestruck. 

I finished with a pitcher of water. What do they say here again? 

“Thank you for the meal.” I muttered after realizing I forgot to say _“Itadakimasu”_ again _._ You’d think I would be embarrassed, but after two years spent hunting down my food and waking up in this body that’s been dormant for a whole month, I learned not to waste time and just eat.

“Oh” I stopped the maid before she could pull the cart. 

“Yes, milady?”

“Um, first of all, what’s your name?”

She blinked, clearly surprised, “My name is Yumi Hatsune, milady.”

“This is an order, Yumi: stop ending every sentence with milady. It’s annoying, I’m no older than you.” That came out harsher than I intended “Have you been here long?”

“Three years, mi—” She cut herself of immediately.

“Okay, that’s good, can you answer some questions?”

“Y-yes, of course.”

“Calm down, this is more of a personal problem so don’t hold back and tell the truth. I just want to learn more about the kind of person I used to be. What was your general impression of me?”

“Oh, well, you were a kind mistress, truly! I’m not saying this to please you, ask any of the servants of this house, you always greeted us and you remembered our names even though the master and the doctor don’t bother.”

“Did I have any friends over?”

She paused. She seemed to struggled for an answer but I raised my hand, “I get it. I’m not very popular, huh.”

“That’s not true! You have the young master Shinsou and … um, there’s … uh … ”

I waved her off, “It’s fine. I understand the situation. Tell me about your Quirk, how do you activate it?”

“I have an enhanced sense of smell. I’m good at tracking. Oh, and it’s always activated.”

“Hm,” I tapped my chin “Like a dog … ” 

She whimpered and I apologized, I didn’t realize I said it out loud, not that it was meant to be an insult. 

“Thanks for the food. I’ll see you around, Yumi.” Her cheeks flushed at my use of her first name and she bowed before rushing away.

Minerva yawned and moved towards my marshmallow bed. “Sleeping after dinner? That’s dangerous, kitty.”

She ignored me and curled her fluffy tail around her form. She fell asleep soon after. Physically speaking, I wanted to lie down too, my limbs strained from the little exercise earlier.

The computer lit up with a _meow_. I rolled over and saw a new message. (Apparently, my phone was nowhere in sight when they found my body and now I am phoneless.)

From: Hitoshi

Heard you left this morning. I don’t get why the hospital discharged you so fast.

You and me both. I typed back a reply, _Apparently, my parents insisted. Anything that broke is okay now._

From: Hitoshi

You’ve always been a stupidly fast at healing. I used to say it was your Quirk. 

I smiled. I can’t remember the last time I exchanged messages like this. I forgot how nice it felt to have someone to talk with. 

We chatted for hours. Hitoshi kept sending random pictures of cat and insisted I take a video of Minerva. I told him she seemed to tolerate my presence at best and hated me at worst. He expressed confusion. _She loves you a lot. She scratched my face when you introduced us._

Hitoshi: It’s getting late. I have to study.

I laughed. _For that chemistry quiz tomorrow? I didn’t take you for a crammer._

Hitoshi: I’m not, usually. I’ve been distracted recently.

_What do you mean?_

Hitoshi: ( … )

Hitoshi: ( … )

Hitoshi: Nothing. Good night, kitten.

I shrugged, _Good night, Hitoshi._

Oh, Hitoshi. Only a fool waits until the last second to study. I thought, but I couldn’t help but giggle as I went over to the bed. I preferred to do things alone, _especially_ studying, other people were often a distraction. 

But as I imagined Hitoshi and Other Me cramming together and drinking coffee, I couldn’t help but think “Must be nice.”

*******

I could not sleep. The bed was too soft, I felt like I would be swallowed at any moment. The analogue clock on the nightstand echoed in my ears, but it was better than hearing the gunshots replay in my head every time I closed my eyes. 

Minerva moved every so often by my feet, which was a strange comfort.

I stared into the darkness. My body cried for relief and my eyelids burned, but my brain, tired as it was, refused to shut down. 

I reached to my side and flipped on the heart-shaped lamp, I jerked back at the soft pink glow then checked the time. Two o’clock. Uh. I had morning tea by five, then physical therapy by five-thirty. 

Hypnos, grant me mercy. 

Left with no other choice, I turned off the lamp, shoved a pillow over my face and started counting.

I counted one green sheep. Then two. Then three … 

And I slipped. Then I dreamt. 

I dreamt of an inescapable fog in a maze of a forest. I saw blood on the ground. I tried to scream, but my voice was gone. I tried to run, but my feet would not move. 

I only had one thought. I’m going to die. 

_But is that so bad?_

_No_ , I thought. _Maybe not._

The air buzzed. It stung, it was everywhere. 

_“... up”_ A different voice. It sounded more alive, and also concerned.

_“Wake up!”_

My eyes shot open. A rough, wet thing on my cheek.

“Minerva?” The cat didn’t stop licking my face. She did it so desperately I put my hand on her head, “What’s wrong?”

“Nya! Nya!” She mewled ferociously. 

I cocked an eyebrow. She growled. 

**“MORON!”**

I gasped. That voice, I heard it—in the dream! But it sounded like it came from my head. 

**“Down here”**

Minerva kept growling. Don’t tell me you … you’re actually telepathically talking to me?

**“Of course I am. Do you see my mouth moving, idiot?”**

“Incredible!” I picked her up, “I heard animals got mutated, too. To think you had such amazing power!”

 **“Let. Go.”** I saw the glimmer in her claws and I gently put her down.

“Sorry, but I have a million questions—”

 **“My Quirk does not have a name because no one but you knows about it. I can form a psychic link with another creature, which allows me to communicate with them and, if I try hard enough, exchange information hidden deep within their mind.”** Then that means— **“It means, I know you’re not the real [Name]. At least, not my [Name].”** Her tail flopped behind her, she sounded so sad.

“But if you already knew, why didn’t you … I don’t know … attack or whatever?”

 **“When [Name] fell, I felt it. She … she left.”** Her tone was taut **,** like it would crack **“But I still had some connection to her physical form. I tried searching for her but … but nothing. Her body started to rot, it breathed but it was slowly dying. Then one day a connection appeared. It felt wrong and right at the same time. When you appeared, I knew instantly you’re not [Name].”**

She leapt and pushed my down the bed. She bared her teeth. **“You are an imposter. But you’re my only link to [Name] so I will spare you.”**

“Do you seriously think you’re a threat to me?”

**“I could scratch your eyes out right now. Is that threatening enough?”**

I smirked, “And hurt your beloved friend’s body? No, I can tell you’re too attached. You could not stand to see her body in such a poor state so you helped me stand up. You’re not a Labrador Retriever but a pet is loyal to its owner.”

**“You—”**

“You have it the wrong way around, cat,” I rose to sit, my body obedient “ _I_ will spare _you_ , out of the goodness of my heart. In return, you will be a good kitty and help me control my Quirk. That’s why you woke me up, right?”

I can _feel_ her surprise. It didn’t overwhelm me, it was simply a tingling. 

What I said was a guess, she could’ve sensed my distress from a nightmare but it seemed like my first theory was correct. This cat could sense my trigger.

“There are service pets who would lick their owners when they sense something wrong, a gas leak, a heart attack. You sensed my Quirk trigger and woke me up, not because you wanted to protect me—I already know I have resistance against it—but because it can affect most vertebrates, including you. Is that theory correct?”

She said nothing. The buzzing noise in my head was gone. 

I have my answer.

I rubbed her head, “Good kitty.”

Then, Edvard Grieg’s Morning Mood played from speakers hidden in the room. Five o’clock, right on time. The gold painting slid up and an old man stepped in with a silver cart, “Good morning, milady. I hope you slept well.” 

“Good morning. I slept fine. I just had a wonderful revelation, isn’t that right, Minerva?” I glanced down at the cat, but she turned away with a huff.

“Is your memory slowly returning? That is good to hear.” The man poured fresh tea into a dainty cup, “Your physician and therapist will be arriving shortly. I hope you’re well and prepared, milady.” 

I sipped on the tea, “More than you know.”

*******

Therapy was not hard as I expected. Actually, it seemed miraculous how not only did I manage to walk on the first day but do some light jogging, too. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard, you might end up worse than before.” Dr. Yamamoto said, but he was clearly impressed by my progress. 

“I’m not even trying that much, Doc.” It was true. After I gained back the ability to stay on my feet without a handrail, everything else was easy. A part of me even wanted to do a cartwheel. (I didn’t. _I’m not stupid_.)

This body was stupidly resilient, which I apparently inherited from “my” father. It wasn’t a Quirk, simply a common trait in his family. 

“You’re doing great, Miss [Last Name]” My therapist, Hana, applauded after our session “At this rate you may not even need us for next week!” 

I bade her and Dr. Yamamoto goodbye. 

By the time we finished, hair stuck to my skin and my feet were sore and soaked in my shoes. But that was okay, a small price to pay to be independent again.

“Already on your feet? You were bound to a chair up until yesterday, this hardly seems safe.” Tetsuya commented when we passed each other in the kitchen.

I reached inside the gigantic fridge for a bottle of water. “They wanted me to stay on the wheelchair until the end of the week but what better way to train the legs than to stay on them?” 

“Do what you want, but make sure—”

“‘Not to overdo it.’ I know, they said the same thing seven times. I’m not a moron, stop repeating things.” 

“You are … ” He stopped himself mid-sentence, “Nevermind. Your tutors will be arriving here shortly. Take a shower and wait in your room.”

“Yes, warden.” I threw away the empty bottle, “By the way, any news on those doctors for my Quirk experimentation?”

“If they arrive, you will be informed.”

“If?”

He nodded. I sighed, “Fine.” 

The tutors arrived just as I finished dressing up. I was half-excited to meet them, to know if they could challenge me, but alas, only disappointment followed.

Like I said, I don’t need tutors.

Aside from their quirkiness, they offered nothing which I didn’t already know—yes, that includes history. I was not exaggerating when I said I memorized the historical materials in this house.

They checked my worksheets, which of course, were perfect. I shot down every question, even the “collegiate” ones without breaking a sweat. No one praised me, but the look of utter disbelief they showed me was enough. 

Tetsuya asked if I cheated, I was very close to flipping him the bird. Calming myself, I told him I spent the entire yesterday studying just like he ordered. 

“That’s impossible.”

“It’s like the doctor said, I may have forgotten my name and my life, but I still know basic arithmetic.”

“That doesn’t explain why you know the answers to literature, history and other memory-based subjects”

I shrugged, “Maybe that bump in the head was needed to bring out the full capacity of my brain. Anyway, tell sweet father that if he plans on sending me tutors at least get me people who can actually teach me something.” I had no reason to be afraid of a father who never bothered to contact his daughter. 

“If you excuse me,” I walked over to my bed and lay down, “I’m going to take a fifteen-minute nap.” 

He stayed still for a moment, then I heard the elevator leave.

The buzzing in my head came back. **“Is it a smart move to show off like that?”**

I sighed, “Look, Minerva, you may hate me for stealing this body but it wasn’t my intention. I was prepared to die in my old world. But I can’t just kill myself, especially considering your ownder’s … ” I trailed off before I could say ‘suicide’.

“Your owner was talented but she was not appreciated by her parents, right? I thought I’d do her memory a favor and give everything I do with this body my 1000 percent.”

The buzzing stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. You're thinking "WHERE ARE THE GUYS?" Don't worry, a new contender will be showing up in the next chapter!


	5. Ready Player One

The cat has stopped talking, I _still_ have no clue how to use my Quirk, and I’m yet to see my parents in the house. 

On the bright side, I resumed school today. I doubt the teachers would be much help to me but it would be nice to not spend most of the day inside that golden cage bedroom. 

“Have a lovely school day, milady.” The chauffeur held the door.

“Thank you.” I slung the standard school bag over my back. 

The school was small—way smaller than the estate, and the entire walk towards homeroom students would bend between themselves and whisper. I ignored them and kept scratching my arms. I didn’t mind uniforms, as a matter of fact I agree with them most of the time (one less decision to make in the morning) but the cloth was poorly made.

The typical teacherless ruckus stopped when I stepped inside the classroom and everyone gawked at me. I ignored them and searched. When I spotted Hitoshi with his head down and reading a book, unaware of the sudden silence, I grinned and crept up behind him.

I robbed an earphone from his ear and his head snapped towards me. 

“Hey there, stranger” Smooth jazz played softly.

He recovered with a small frown, “Are you supposed to be here?”

“Good morning to you too” I returned the earphone and put my bag on the desk next to his. Amazing how so many things change but your classroom setting remains the same. Maybe that’s why so many people grow up stupid. 

“Don’t you have therapy?”

“Do I look like I do?” 

“It’s only been a week.”

I laughed, “I know. I’m amazing.” When his expression didn’t change, I sighed and plopped down on my chair. “My recovery was fast, I know, but the doctor cleared me. I am more or less in optimal physical health.”

He seemed unconvinced at first, then he exhaled and finally broke into a smile. God, he had such a nice smile. My fingers twitched with the need to draw his face. Odd.

The teacher arrived a second later. He did a double take when he saw me, but when I nodded at him he looked away and cleared his throat. “Good morning, everyone. It seems like we have Miss [Last Name] back. Please treat her kindly.” Then he resumed with the day’s lecture. What a warm welcome.

I exchanged glances with Hitoshi. He seemed concerned. I shrugged.

Time slowed down for me every time I paid attention to any teacher. At some point, I opened a newly bought notebook and started drawing on the lined pages. I drew the blueprint for my turbo bungee bracelet. When I was eight, I dislocated a shoulder testing it out. How I miss those carefree days.

“[Name]!” Hitoshi whispered and I blinked. He pointed his chin forward. A fortysomething woman her scowl fixated on me. Wow. I didn’t even realize we changed teachers already.

“Miss [Last Name]. She spat my last name like it was dirt, “If you would be so kind as to not doodle in my class.” A tingling in my spine told me this was not the first time she called Other Me out. “Just because you decided to jump off the roof doesn’t mean you get free pass on everything, girl.” 

Okay.

Hitoshi seethed next to me and was about ready to say something, but I was angry enough on my own.

“I wasn’t doodling.” I said. 

Her hand froze mid-air before it could reach the board. Hitoshi’s jaw hung open and I could hear the silent gasps of the students around me. 

My father worked at a university so I respected teaching as a profession, but teachers themselves? I had my fair share of teachers, more bad than good, and being both younger and smarter than them meant I was not well liked. 

_“What was that?”_ She turned only slightly but I can see her glare. 

“I wasn’t doodling.” I repeated calmly. “I was drawing.” Doodle was for idle folk and idle I was not. 

“And your ‘drawing’ is so important that you ignored my lesson?” Her entire body faced me now.

“With all due respect, ma’am, this is a place of education meant to challenge a student’s intelligence, and drawing proved to be a more intellectually stimulating activity than listening to your lesson.” This time I heard an actual gasp behind me. 

The teacher’s neck seeped red like she was about to have a stroke. “So you think my lesson is boring, is that it?”

“No, ma’am, you misunderstand. The lesson is fascinating, your teaching style is boring. Of course, that is simply my opinion.”

“I suppose you can get up from that high chair of yours and solve each boring problem on the board?”

I gave her the sweetest smile I could make. There was no need to get up. “The answer to number one is 13.6 seconds. We assume the initial velocity is zero because it’s not given and then you … ” I described the entire solution for item one, then proceeded to answer the nine others. No calculators, no scratch paper. By the time I finished, the teacher was Edvard Munch’s _The Scream_ without the dramatic hands. I bit my cheek to stop myself from giggling.

I snuck a glance of Hitoshi. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. I reached over and pushed his jaw close, “You’ll catch flies” I winked and returned to my drawing. 

No teacher bothered me again. Next thing I knew the lunch bell rang and students filed out of the room, raising another ruckus.

“Where do you wanna eat?” Hitoshi stood by your side, carrying a plastic bag of convenience store snacks. 

“I really want to see the cafeteria” That sounded weird, but I’ve spent so much time in the wilderness that anything as mundane as public dining halls were precious to me.

He nodded and led the way.

“I can’t believe you one upped Mrs. Tsukimori like that, what’s more is you actually solved the problems.” 

“I tackled similar equations with my tutors. No biggie.” It was half true. 

He arched an eyebrow, “No, not ‘no biggie.’ That was the first time you ever stood up to anyone older than you.”

“I guess life and death situations can change a person.” 

He fell quiet, then apologized, “Sorry. I was … I didn’t mean to ... ”

“No, my fault. I wasn’t trying to guilt trip you or anything, you’re too serious, Hitoshi. Look, we’re here.” I pulled him inside the cafeteria. It was half the size of the manor’s first floor but the burst of colors and the rowdiness of teenagers gave a more homey feel.

“Where do we usually sit?” I wove past the other students.

“We don’t usually eat here,” He lifted the plastic bag in front of you. “That’s why we bring lunch and not lunch money.”

“Right. Over there.” I barely dodged a student carrying two trays, “Sorry!” I yelled over to them, then pushed Hitoshi down in his seat. 

“Finally, I get to eat without a servant inquiring if the rice was steamed well enough.”

With a chuckle, Hitoshi carefully placed his food on the table. 

“Is that all you’re eating?” I eyed the store-bought bread and green tea bottle, “You’re a guy.”

“And you are a girl, what’s your point?” He bit down on the bread.

“Growing teenagers should eat more, especially when they’re tall and muscular like you.” 

He began to choke. He swiped the green tea and took a big gulp.

“You can take some of mine if you want.” I set aside some salmon and salad for him.

“T-thanks” He wiped his mouth with the back of his fist, his arm lingering on his face longer than necessary. Rather than blue, his cheeks were pink. A warmth built itself inside my chest as he struggled to eat with his head down. There was that desire to draw him again. 

We ate in silence. 

Then two girls walked towards us. One had sentient pink hair and the other had bat wings.

“Hey, [Name]-chan! We’re glad to see you’re out of the hospital” Pink Hair said.

“We missed you so much, like, you have no idea!” Bat Wings snatched my free hand off the table and my heart squeezed, but not the same way it did when Hitoshi hugged me back then. This was different. My spine tingled with doubt. I glanced at Hitoshi. He was still quietly chewing on that sad excuse for lunch.

“We hear you got amnesia, that’s so horrible.” Pink Hair slid in the chair next to me. I expected Bat Wings to sit next to Hitoshi but she remained standing instead. It was as if they were refused to acknowledge him. 

“If you heard, do you mind introducing yourself first?” I tried not to sound too hostile as I deal with Pink Hair.

“Right. Silly me. I’m Momoko, we’ve known each other since kindergarten, and that’s Riko.” Pink Hair she folded her arms over her chest. “We’ve been so worried about you! A lot of the guys really wanted to meet with you, but we told them we’d bring you next time.”

“Pardon?”

“Mixers, girl. The boys from Kei Middle School fell in love with you the instant we showed them your photo. But that … _thing_ happened and you couldn’t go. We have been holding the fort but just last week they said they wouldn’t meet with us if we didn’t bring you for real this time. We already called and it would be so rude to cancel now.” 

I snuck another glance of Hitoshi. He stopped chewing and was now glaring at the bread. 

“Saturday, at the karaoke bar in Mishuno. We promise it will be worth your time. There’s this cute guy with a crazy-awesome electricity Quirk who seems _really_ interested.” 

I don’t point out that Hitoshi was the only person who brought my sleeping body flowers everyday and made an effort to contact me. 

“Shoot, this Saturday? I can’t. I already made plans with Hitoshi.” 

“W-wow” Riko seemed visibly shaken, her scarlet eyes scanned over Hitoshi who finally looked up, “I didn’t know you were already in _that_ kind of relationship.”

“Sorry for bothering” Momoko rose to her feet, trembling slightly too. 

My gaze followed them as they run to another table before shifting my attention back to Hitoshi. “Was it something I said?”

“No. No, it’s just that … you only call me ‘Hitoshi’ when we’re alone. Usually you call me ‘Shinso-kun.’”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

“At least that will stop them from inviting me to mixers and setting me up without my permission. Do they do that a lot?”

He folded the plastic wrapper on his half-eaten pan, “Sometimes. Usually when you’re alone.”

“Did I ever say yes?”

“It’s more like you couldn’t say no. You were a real people pleaser.” Ah, another variable between Other Me and me. People can suck it. 

“Is that so.” I finished the rest of my rice before asking, “So where do we go?”

“What?”

“Where do we go this weekend? I mean I know we didn’t really make plans but I want to ... try and know more about myself before the incident. Maybe I can jog my memory.” Not necessarily a lie. I do plan on getting to know Other Me, but between the telepathic cat who hates me and the “collegiate” worksheets my tutors prepared, I would rather spend time with Hitoshi. 

“Hate to break it to you, but unless you forgot, you only go from home to school and back on weekdays. We only hang out in school and sometimes on Sundays.” Whoa. Now that’s sad.

“Hm.” I tapped my chin, “Can we go to a mall? Preferrably one with a reputable hardware shop, I need a phone.” 

“Did you hear what I just said?”

“Yes. No worries though. You’ll find me to be very persuasive.” 

“You’re kidding.”

“I never kid about technology.” 

“I’ve known you since we were six and you have never convinced your parents to free your schedule for anything deemed fun.”

Maybe because they’re never around, I thought bitterly. I gave him a bright smile, “Like I said, no worries.”

*******

Hitoshi stood outside the main entrance. His tall frame lanky and awkward among the crowd, but he looked handsome outside uniform. He kept checking his watch until I stepped out of the limo. His passive face cracked into the biggest grin, “This is a sight”

“You really need to work on your greetings, mister.” 

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you in black.” 

I laughed. As he said, this was the only black piece of clothing in that whole walk-in closet, the rest were perky pinks and purples, which were cute, but right now only black felt apropos. “Is it weird?”

“A little.”

I frowned. But then he patted my head, “I didn’t say it looked bad.” 

“Thanks.”

“Anyway, I can’t believe they actually let you come. What exactly did you say?”

A healthy dose of lazily constructed lies with a hint of blackmail. “A lady’s secret.” 

He cocked a brow but didn’t question any further, “Ready to go?”

“Yup.”

“You said you wanted to buy a new phone on your own because … ?”

For one thing, I don’t trust other people’s taste, I thought as I fished out a couple of bookmarked magazines from my purse. “Because even _if_ they agreed to buying me a new phone, I have a strong feeling that it would be limited to call and message.” 

He chuckled, “Maybe.” 

“You agree?”

“We used to talk for hours on end but somewhere along the line you said you could only call me for an hour each day.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Ha-ha. What’re you apologizing for?” But I could feel it. There was a mutual longing between these two, almost as if the older they became the less they could escape the realization that they could stay together. 

I glanced down at his hands. He had this habit of keeping them in his pockets when he was alone, but with me he lets them hang by his sides. My fingers moved on their own and Hitoshi gave a low gasp as I held his hand in mine.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry … ” I took so much from this girl, and from him too. “I’m so sorry.”

“A-are your memories returning? What is it?”

My shouldres trembled and I leaned into him, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry … ” People were looking again, but Hitoshi didn’t even hesitate to put an arm around my back. His fingers were cold, but he smelled so nice. My shoulders rolled over. Other Me loved him so much her body relaxed instantly with him.

“Hey, you, uh … whatever it is … you don’t need to say sorry.” If only he knew.

I shook my head. I couldn’t tell him. The least I could do is let him be happy with thinking my little lie is the truth for as long as possible.

“Do you … do you want to sit somewhere and talk?”

I pulled away and wiped away the tears. I forced a smile, “No. I’m just … so happy you’re here … I’m so happy I have you, Hitoshi.” Maybe some day I can tell you who I really am, and I will tell you how Other Me who loved you so much she did nothing but think of you, in her notebooks, in her paintings and in her journal. “Don’t mind it.”

Hitoshi squeezed my hands. “Phone store, right?” It looked like he wanted to say something completely different, but I pretended not to notice.

When I got my new phone I only had one thing to say, and that is “ _what a sad excuse for a phone_. _”_ If the Japan of my world saw the limited model this world’s Japan passed off for “state of the art,” he would cry. Too large in my hand, poor voice recognition, and not even a single holographic feature. They also built the sim cards separately from the phones.

Bleh. 

But hey, at least I don’t need to rely on that bulky desktop in my room when I wanted to contact Hitoshi.

“I told them I’d come back once I finished gathering data.” Hitoshi made a face and I explained. “They would have never let me go knowing I would be out buying a phone, so I told mom’s assistant I’m writing a paper on how supply and demand dictates the flow of power in the ecosystem of a shopping district. You know” I made quotation marks in the air “For ‘extra credit.’”

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he let out a laugh that managed to be both deep and light. What a finely curved neck. I wonder if it’s as cold as the rest of him.

“[Name]”

Shoot. “Huh?” I blinked.

“I asked if we can go make another stop.”

“Sure. Sure.” 

On our way, we pass a place with flashing lights, upbeat music and more teenagers than adults. 

“That’s the arcade.” He said, seeing my awestricken face. “You go in, buy tokens to put inside a machine so you can play.”

I hummed. I knew the definition of arcade, but they have long been archaic in my universe. Many people played with friends without leaving the comfort of their own homes. Not that I had much experience on that department. 

Hitoshi observed me quietly. Then he asked if I wanted to play.

Flustered, I pivoted on one gold shoe. “We came here for business—” 

He grabbed my hand and led me inside, “No such thing.”

Interestingly, the arcade was both dark and bright. The inside itself had no light fixture but the neon flashes and visuals from each machine was more than enough stimulation for the eyes. In a corner, a young woman struggled with a claw machine (another obsolete piece of technology in my world. There was this big legal dispute after a Filipino kid went berserk when he didn’t get any toy).

“Here.” Hitoshi reappeared beside me holding a bag of tokens. “Where do you want to start?”

“Um” I picked up one silver token. “Something challenging.”

“That’s a little broad, but I guess that one should do.” He pointed at a row of guys viciously tapping the platform. 

The paint on the machines read _Devil’s Torment_. It was a fighting game.

“Wanna try?” Hitoshi gestured over to an empty seat. 

Heart pounding, I mechanically sat. There were actual buttons. I cracked my knuckles, “H-how do I start?” 

Chuckling, Hitoshi took a silver token from the bag and handed it to me. “Put it there” He pointed at the slot just above the joystick. 

The screen lit up. Blue flames appeared with the words _“ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO COMES FORT”_ Groovy. 

“Now, choose a character.” I chose an elven female fighter who wore a Renaissance dress. 

_“READY”_ The announcer sounded so foreign and comical. _“FIGHT!”_

I lost about twenty seconds in. Hitoshi tried to comfort me with a “Don’t mind” and sent glares toward the two snickering gradeschoolers next to me. 

“That was fun.” It was more mentally stimulating than Teacher Whosherface’s class. I stop to wonder why I stopped playing video games.

“Wanna try another game?” 

“I want to play this one again.” 

“Okay. Do you want me to show you how it’s done?” 

I smirked, “Are you implying you could do better?”

“Better than you, yes.” 

“Bring it on.” I rose my chair and let Hitoshi play.

He won the first match. The entire time, his clumsy hands fiddled with the controls as he tried to evade when he should’ve attacked. Nonetheless a victory is a victory.

“Good, but hardly impressive.” I teased “The first match is always the easiest.”

“Says the girl who lasted for less than a minute.” 

I stuck out my tongue. He laughed. There was a beeping from his jacket and he checked his phone, “It’s my mom. Her friend is at the mall too and she wants me to pick up a package.” 

“Go ahead. I’ll wait for you here.”

“It will just be a second.”

“I doubt that.” 

He gave me an apologetic grin before exiting the arcade. Beside me, the kids burst into an energetic uproar as they moved on to the fifth round. 

“Dude, this one’s going to tough. The _nii-san_ from my neighborhood couldn’t beat this level and he’s the manliest!” 

Out of habit, my eyes fell onto the two boys and the screen. I watched their fingers, no less clumsy than Hitoshi’s as they smashed their way through the battle. I observed the characters. They were using the same avatar I used. The opponent was different from round one, but …

“Go, go, go, g—NO! Left, left—dude! You got one health bar left!” As they desparately tried to button-smash their way towards victory, I groaned. I finally remember why I stopped playing. 

“We’re gonna die, we’re gonna die, we’re gonna die!”

Without a word, I leaned over their machine, smacked the kid away from the control and held the joystick to dodge before we lose another quarter of health. 

“Hey—”

“Quiet.” I ordered and they bit their tongues. I focused on the game and the two brats watched with pale faces as my fingers leapt across each button with controlled precision. They looked like their souls were sucked out of them when I won the fifth level. Then the sixth, seventh. By the time I reached the tenth and final round, there were gradeschoolers, highschoolers and middle-aged men around me. 

When I stroked the last button, my opponent turned into dust and the monitor lit up in flames again. _“RESPECTED TRAVELLER, YOU HAVE DEFEATED THE MANIACAL WARLORD, BEELZEBUB. THE ETERNAL CITY IS FOREVER IN YOUR DEBT.”_ Then the machine rebooted, the crowd applauded. Ugh. My previous excitement has now dissolved into ennui. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen anyone reach Beelzebub’s level before, let alone actually win.” A blonde boy slid next to me. He looked to be my age. “What’s your secret?”

I narrowed my eyes. “Strategy.”

“Aw, don’t be so cold, I—hey, I know you. You go to Seika. [Name] [Last Name], right?” His eyes sparked. Literally. I saw them flash yellow.

I more or less knew who he was. What did Pink Hair say again about a boy with an electricity Quirk?

“My name is Denki Kaminari.” He beamed, “They said you had other plans so you couldn’t go, but I can’t believe we actually go to the same mall. And on the same day we were supposed to meet. This must be fate.”

“You must be deluded.”

“Ouch. That’s fine, I’ve been struck down half my life, so I can handle a little ice.”

My nose crinkled, “I know you’re trying to brag, but that just sounds pathetic.”

He chuckled, “I get that a lot.” 

“Again. Pathetic.” I shook my head and slung my purse strap over my shoulder. 

“Ah. Wait, why don’t we—” He grabbed my wrist and then my foot was a breath away from his face. My voice came out barely above a whisper, but louder than any yelling in this arcade, “Don’t. Touch. Me. _Ever_.” As I glared at this creep, my insides moved and the temperature dropped. 

He raised both hands in surrender, “Whoa! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. I didn’t—I’m so sorry.”

“What’s going on here?” Hitoshi was panting when he arrived, pushing onlookers out of the way. Seeing him, my stomach calmed down and the draft disappeared.

I pulled back my leg and straightened the skirt of my dress. I took a deep breath. “Nothing.” The crowd parted like the Red Sea. 

Hitoshi followed. “Seriously, what happened? Are you okay?” He paused. “Did he touch you?” 

“Yes, but not in the way you’re thinking. I’m fine now.” 

“Hey, hey wait!” 

Kaminari caught up to us and Hitoshi stepped in front of me protectively. 

“Look, I … uh, hold on” He crouched down, trying to catch his breath. “Look, I wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to come off … well, rapey. I just thought you were really cute. I’m sorry for stepping out of line.” 

He sounded sincere. Also, I gotta appreciate a guy who goes out of his way to apologize for what he did. 

“Are you her boyfriend?” Kaminari turned to Hitoshi. “Listen man, I’m really sorry for hitting on her.”

Hitoshi ignored his outstretched hand and gave me a look that said ‘What do you want to do?’ Kaminari’s face pinched. 

I crossed my arms. “Apology accepted. Now go away.”

Kaminari laughed, “All right, message definitely received. And don’t worry, I already erased your underwear from memory.” _Does this guy want to die?_

Hitoshi tensed beside me and I hissed at the blonde idiot, “Kaminari, get lost.” 

“R-right! I’ll see you two around. Enjoy your date!” He went dashing to the opposite direction. 

Hitoshi clenched his fists, “What did he mean by … by … ” 

“It’s nothing. I tried to kick him and he must’ve seen up my skirt.” 

“And you’re okay?”

“Positive. He didn’t do it on purpose and he even said sorry.” 

“But still” This entire peeping incident seems to spook him more than it does me. 

“Let’s not think about him. What are the chances we’ll run into him again?” I patted my stomach “Anyway, I’m hungry. Let’s eat.”

Besides I’d rather not stay too angry with Lightning Creep, because thanks to him I finally know my trigger.


	6. HITOSHI SHINSO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, when I use an official character's capitalized full name as the chapter title it means the chapter is going to be told in his or her perspectivebut it is written in the second person point of view.

You look good in black, Hitoshi declares in his head, but it _is_ weird. 

He met up with Mr. Tanaka, asked him how Mrs. Tanaka was doing, picked up his mother’s package and bade goodbye. Now on his way back to the arcade, Hitoshi thinks about you in your little black dress.

He saw your collarbone. In the past it would have been physically impossible to get you into something that showed your shoulders, which made him both sad and happy. He was sad because you never gave yourself enough credit. He was happy because the selfish side of him didn’t want anyone ogling you and taking you away. 

Because who wouldn’t want you for themselves? 

You’re adorable. Maybe he’s biased because you’re his sweet kitten, his best friend. Maybe his judgment is clouded because not a day goes by without him thinking you are beautiful … 

But he can’t shake this feeling of doubt. You woke up, a miracle for which he will never stop thanking his lucky stars, but there was something diferent. You changed. _Amnesia does that to someone_ , people would say, but it’s a different change, Hitoshi argues. If people were works of art, then looking at you is like looking at a completely different painting instead of a blank slate. 

Is it normal for amnesiacs to be so … proactive? 

The old you was, for lack of better term, timid, with soft eyes and a tentative smile. This new you is the opposite. You had this spark in you. A spark that shone through when you made a veteran-slash-terror physics teacher look stupid with a smile on your face.

Hitoshi chuckles ruefully. 

He hates himself for thinking like this, it sounded like he’s being ungrateful, but he misses the old you. He misses the way you blushed when you said his name, the way your eyes lose a shade lighter when you space out, and your smile? _God_. Your smile was warm and kind, and if it weren’t for your Quirk Hitoshi is certain you’d have more friends. (Better friends, he thinks, friends who don’t dream of you kissing him under the sheets.)

His train of thought is disturbed by one guy dragging two more to the escalator. “No way, man, I don’t believe you. Lilith’s the sixth demon. Not even Kirishima could get past that level.”

Hitoshi watches them wrestle each other. 

“I’m telling you, some chick just beat Lady Lilith in _Devil’s Torment!”_

Maybe it’s you, he laughs at his own joke. Then he shakes his head and steps on the escalator. 

*******

“Hey, hey wait!” 

Hitoshi doesn’t have to think about it. He steps forward, eyes narrowing. Even as children you had this weird way of attracting troublesome people, from manipulative girls to middle-aged perverts. 

“Look, I … uh, hold on” Blondie crouches down, panting. “Look, I wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to come off … well, rapey. I just thought you were really cute. I’m sorry for stepping out of line.” He straightens then looks at Hitoshi, “Are you her boyfriend? Listen man, I’m really sorry for hitting on her.” He reaches out a hand and Hitoshi is too angry to enjoy being mistaken for your boyfriend. 

You sigh and cross your arms, “Apology accepted. Now go away.”

“All right, message definitely received.” Blondie laughs “And don’t worry, I already erased your underwear from memory.” 

Hitoshi’s jaw pops. Going over a hundred ways to destroy this creep, he moves his mouth but you touch his arm and hiss at Blondie to leave. 

_Kaminari_ , Hitoshi commits the name into memory. If he ever comes across him again he’d have the idiot shave his own head. 

When Kaminari runs away, Hitoshi growls. “What did he mean by … by … ” Memories of you sobbing while the local bully pulled on your skirt flashes in his mind. He’s so stupid. He should have never left you alone like that. 

He looks at you, ready to provide comfort, but you’re grinning. “Let’s not think about him. What are the chances we’ll run into him again?” You pat your stomach. “Anyway, I’m hungry, let’s eat.” 

Your dress flutters with each step and Hitoshi realizes this is the first time he’s seen you in anything that went above the knees. He runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

You stop walking but you don’t turn to look at him. “Stop.” 

Hitoshi lifts his head. 

“You’re still thinking.” She whispers, sounding annoyed. 

He smirks.

“What?”

“Nothing. Let’s go.” Before or after amnesia, you never liked being ‘rescued.’ You cried, but you always fought back, and you hated it when he fussed over you. 

“You’re weird.” You say.

He pats your head, “Right back at ‘cha, kitty.” You look up at him, unflinching, and he sort of likes this new side of you. “What do you want to eat?”

“A burger and fries. Lots of fries and a burger that can’t fit in my mouth. And a chocolate sundae.” 

“Not very hungry, are we”

“I want to eat something that doesn’t make me feel like I’m a stroke-prone sixty-year-old.”

“Fine, I get it. Let’s go eat at Speedsters.” 

Speedsters is the most successful fast food chain in the whole country, it serves the greasiest burgers, crispiest fries and largest fast food sundaes. 

He watches you order, eyes sparkling and unsure of what to do, and he remembers eating with you for the first time. You still wore your hair in pigtails, tied with cute purple ribbons, and you had a large gap in your teeth because you took a punch meant for him a few weeks ago. You memorized your order and repeated it to yourself before reciting it to the cashier. When you took a bite off that burger and grinned at him like you just discovered electricity, he knew. He knew there would be no one else in the world who could take your place. 

“You weren’t kidding.” He glances at your three jumbo-sized fries, super beefy cheeseburger and extra large soda before taking the tray from you. “Where’s the sundae?” 

“The machine broke.” You find a seat next to the window. “Aren’t you eating?”

“I’m fine. Don’t they feed you enough in that mansion?”

“Apparently, no.” You take a bite. “Didn’t I tell you growing guys need to eat?”

“No thanks, mom. I’m full.”

“You’re gonna get your ass kicked someday” Bite. Chew. “By a puny kid.”

He laughs “I still can’t get used to you doing that”

“Eating?”

“Cursing”

You shrug. Another bite. “How’s training by the way?”

His fists clench. Training? He’s been cycling ten miles every week, but he doubts that will help get him into the hero course. 

“Hmm” You say “Someone’s slacking off.”

“I’m not slacking off, it’s just that … ” He trails off.

You sigh. 

He frowns. You sigh a lot these days. 

“Listen, Hitoshi, your Quirk is strong and useful, but it won’t work against robots.”

“I know that.” 

“Of course you do, but I’m not done yet so don’t interrupt me” You pick up a fry and shove it towards him in offer “You are strong, too. And you’re good at getting around obstacles. Don’t rely too much on your Quirk.”

He sighs. Do you feel as tired as he does now when you sigh? If this were another person, he would have walked away. But you … He sighs again. Then he takes the fry, “I get it. Thanks.”

You smile. His heart skips a beat, and tries his best not to think that your smile is different now. Because you’re awake, you’re here and that’s all that should matter. 

A loud crack whips through the air. Hitoshi lunges forward and wraps his arms around you. Glass flies everywhere and children crying fills the entire room. Hitoshi lands on the floor hugging you tightly and ears ringing.

“Are you okay?” Hitoshi breathes. Fuck, that hurt. 

You push your face off his chest, “I-I think so” Good. You’re safe. You’re awake. His heart starts to slow down. 

_Good_.

You move your shaking fingers around Hitoshi’s waist “You’re bleeding!” 

“It’s nothing.” He groans.

“Like hell it’s not!” You sound panicked, frenzied, like you were the one with glass all over your back. “H-hospital—doctor! We n-need a doctor!” You’re trembling. “H-H-Hitoshi … ” It comes out a desperate prayer. 

He puts all his energy on hugging you. _God, you smell so_ nice. Lavender and vanilla and some hints of coffee, everything good in the world wrapped up in this soft human girl.

“Hitoshi” You’re crying now. Goddammit.

“Yeah, kitten?” With the adrenaline leaving as fast as it came, the pieces of glass in his back sink in. He wonders if he’s going to die today. 

He buries his nose in your hair. Lavender and vanilla, gentle as a lullaby.

_So fucking nice._

In his fading consciousness, he wonders if he’s already dead. 

You whisper his name. Another prayer. 

_Okay_ , he thinks. _At least I have an angel in my arms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Don’t be startled if you find the last scene on tumblr (it’s my account). I have to post something everyday to keep my funk on.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! <3


	7. Birds of Prey

I couldn’t move. I knew I had to do something, I had to get him off me and see his injuries, but the blood climbed up my arms and my brain went to overdrive. Without closing my eyes, I saw them again; my mother’s body in the lake, my dad slumped against the wall.

Hitoshi’s arms loosened around me, his eyes dimmed before he fell beside me on the floor. Then something inside me snapped. Ice blasted the air and pricked my skin.

Another round of screaming echoed throughout the mall, louder and more desperate.

 _“No, get away from me!”_ An old man by the counter waved his cane in front of him.

 _“Mommy, it’s a monster!”_ A little girl cried as she ran out the toy store across of the restaurant.

 _“Someone save me!”_ A woman screeched and tumbled down the escalator, taking down five people with her.

I shivered. A thick fog hindered my line of sight, but I wasn’t blind. I could _feel_ out everything and everyone from inside the restaurant all the way to the mall entrance two floors below. I knew where not to go or I’ll end up sliced by a shard of glass, I also knew that there were exactly forty-two people in the fog, including myself. Three adults and six children in the lay on the restaurant floor, but they weren’t dead.

More people came in. Security personnel from the other floors piled in, but they broke out shrieking too.

I lifted my hand, the blood drying on my skin into specks of brown. At the back of my head, I could still hear the gunshots.

My fingers quivered the more I stared at them, red spots filled my vision. All at once, like a tsunami, memories crashed and flooded my mind.

The splash of rain in the forest, my mother’s blood snaking through the water, my father’s kiss before he said goodbye. My body won’t move, I can’t breathe.

Beside me Hitoshi groaned.

 _Help him!_ I yelled in my head, but I couldn’t even bring myself to breathe. This was just like that time with dad. I can’t do anything.

I’m useless.

But then movement in the fog brought me back to reality.

Six men and two women wearing gas masks walked inside the restaurant. Dressed in grey and armed to the teeth, they approached me and Hitoshi.

A man knelt down next to me. He asked, “Lady [Last Name]?”

I remained frozen. He sighed and reached inside his utility belt. My heart stopped as he pulled out a syringe. I felt myself gasp as my eyes centered on the syringe containing a colorless liquid.

“… No” Another memory came back to haunt me. People in white lab coats hovering over me, my own pained screams hitting me. “N-no … ” I raised my arms but they were limp as noodles.

The man tapped the syringe and the other masked strangers held down my limbs.

“There, there,” He put a hand over my eyes “It’s only to help you sleep.” The needle bit my neck and I fell into a black pit.

For once, I didn’t dream. There was only an abyss. No memories, no nightmares. There was nothing, and I was half-certain I was dead.

But then I woke up.

I woke up in my bedroom, with an oxygen mask strapped to my face and a cardiac monitor beeping beside me. I checked my arms and legs; still attached to the torso, good.

I propped myself on my elbows and I groaned as light hit my eyes.

“What the hell.” I looked above and around me. Glass walls stood around my bed. 

**“This is what happens when [Name] activates The Fog.”** Minerva stood outside the glass cube. Her tail swifted gently as she glared at me, **“People get hurt and her own parents lock her up.”**

I tried my best not to roll my eyes. “And the fact that my room locks from the outside and requires a card key that I don’t have is what, their way of being carefree?”

I lifted my arms. They’ve been washed clean, not a spot of blood. I closed my eyes and inhaled. Bad idea. Too many thoughts bombarded me. Hitoshi, my parents … the dreadful months being picked and observed by cretinous “doctors” _._

The hairs on my skin stood as my mind wandered back to that time.

 _“We won’t hurt you,”_ they said, _“We only want to cure you of this disease”_ —like I was a dullard who could not tell when I have been kidnapped, like I was _so stupid_ that I would never think of them as bad people who took me because of my force field mutation.

There was a tap on the glass and I let out a breath.

 **“You were mumbling,”** Minerva said.

I unclenched my fists.

**“Don’t forget, your emotional state is tied to your Quirk.”**

“I’ll take care in the future.” I rubbed my temples.

I thought I had moved on from that dark time, but I’m a slave to my memories, and now my mind is left discombobulated. Why couldn’t I have been born a simpleton? No overthinking, no bitterness, no honor. I could live thoughtlessly and irresponsibly in this world without caring about Other Me and her dreams. I could have a shot at happiness, if I were only …

Well, I’m _not_. I chuckled. I’m not that kind of girl, and there is no point in wishing.

“Minerva,” I called as I removed the oxygen mask.

Minerva purred and started towards the bathroom. **“I’m not letting you out of here.”**

“I need to see Hitoshi.” I pulled the duvet off my legs.

**“No”**

“Yes”

**“What a persuasive argument”**

“Cat, I have about half a mind to take that heart monitor and shatter this glass cube. You _will_ help me.” It would summon unwanted attention from the servants and likely the guards they sent in the mall, but I could always use The Fog against them.

 **“You’re mad,”** Minerva returned to face me **“You’ll throw this entire house in chaos”**

“I give two shits about that,” I said as I went for the heart monitor. “They’ll recover. I need to get to Hitoshi.”

**“Think about this for a moment. You don’t even know where he is!”**

I grinned. During the drive to the mall I caught a glimpse of the driver’s digital map. “He’s either in Mishuno General Hospital or Saika University Hospital.” They were the closest medical facilities to Mishuno Mall, if he were dead then …

“Tick-tock, cat” I tapped my wrist.

Minerva eyeballed me, trying to sense my sincerity. Then she shook her violet head and climbed up my computer. She began to type, but at this distance I couldn’t see the keyboard, so I narrowed my eyes at where her paws tapped.

B-O-P-E-C-0-1-1, then she hit ENTER. The glass folded and I wasted no time in running away.

Minerva ran towards the walk-in closet. She stopped at the feet of a creamy white dress form. She raised her paw at the pink rose pinned on its waist. **“Turn it.”**

I grabbed the rose and turned it sideways, next thing I know the marble tile disappeared from underneath me and I was sliding through a tube. Two minutes later, I fell out the tube and onto something soft and bouncy.

A water bed. Really?

Minerva landed on my head, then gracefully hopped to the floor as the lights switched on.

I blew a whistle. “Is this where you go when you aren’t in the bedroom?”

Underneath the mansion was a miniature Bat-Cave. A gargantuan computer was mounted on the wall, a white suit lay on display behind glass, and there was a table with blueprints for a jetpack. I traced the design with my finger. Whoever made this hasn’t found a proper design that allowed maneuvering.

 **“She wasn’t as smart as you,”** Minerva spoke **“and nowhere near as insufferable. But she was more intelligent than she let people know.”**

“I can see that, but … ” How the hell did she build this place? I doubt her parents gave it as a birthday gift.

Minerva meowed and I turned my attention to her. Her tail flicked and in the middle of the room rose a circular platform.

**“I hope you know how to ride this thing.”**

I zipped on the black hoodie I snatched from the closet. “First time for everything.” ****

I can ride a bicycle, I can operate my father’s flying car, and I can surf a hoverboard better than anyone, but motorbikes were unchartered territory.

There was nothing special about this bike, it was a Yamaha with no hovering or voice command or autopilot, only a digital map. I rode through the underground tunnels blind and it took everything I had not to fall over. Though I did cause traffic, I’m proud to say I at least didn’t kill any civilians when I surfaced.

When I neared Mishuno General Hospital, I had to jump because the bike was moving too fast. It flew through the air and crashed into a nearby tree. There was no fire but I had to find another way back to the estate. ****

**“Very smooth.”** Minerva buzzed in my head.

I carried my helmet with me into the hospital. I tried to act natural when I asked for Hitoshi Shinso’s room. The receptionist regarded me with less-than-subtle doubt but told me his room number anyway, warning me that all visitors were to leave by nine. I thanked her and left. The entire way up, I was smiling because _he’s alive_.

When I exited the elevator, I saw an abandoned cart between doors. Balloons with GET WELL SOON and a stack of brightly colored cards sat next to a tray of some chap’s dinner. It suddenly hit me that I brought nothing for Hitoshi, who _brought_ flowers everyday without fail.

**“Don’t even think about it, [Name] would never—”**

Looking around carefully, I untied a balloon and dashed towards Hitoshi’s room. I could sense Minerva shake her head.

**“This is far from heroic.”**

_Gilgamesh was a rapist tyrant who exercised droit du seigneur and yet retains the title of hero, I think your beloved [Name] can be forgiven for stealing one balloon,_ I defended. At this point, I would have stolen the entire cart and still not care. I’ve done worse than petty theft in my old world.

“I’m not leaving you” A voice came from inside Hitoshi’s room.

I stopped walking and instinctively twisted against the wall.

“I’m staying here tonight.” It was a woman. My shoulders loosened slightly.

“You need to go to work tomorrow. I’ll be okay.” It was Hitoshi.

“I don’t care. I’m going to the cafeteria, need anything?”

“Some grape juice, I guess”

“Okay”

A woman with flowing indigo hair stepped outside. She wore a cardigan and jeans and smelled faintly of fabric softener. A part of me knew she was Hitoshi’s mother.

She didn’t notice me, and I waited for the elevator ding before rapping on the door.

“Hey, you,” I whispered.

Hitoshi gawked at me like I was a ghost, but then he smiled. “Hey, you.”

I cleared my throat and took a tentative step closer to his bed. He was paler and the circles around his eyes deeper. Realizing that I’ve been staring, I then pushed the balloon string towards him, “I couldn’t find a flower shop.”

He laughed and then he hissed, arching his back.

“Why did you do that?” The stupid question came out accusingly.

“Why I laughed or … ?”

I tied the balloon to his bed. “You know what I mean.”

He tilted his chin. Then he shrugged one shoulder.

“Hitoshi”

“You’re an idiot if you have to ask, kitten.”

“You could have _died_.”

“If it was to save you that’s fine with me”

“It shouldn’t be,” I wrung my hands together “Don’t be so quick to throw away your life like that. I … ” I don’t need any more people to die in my place. 

“[Name], you’re my best friend. I’d give my life as many times as I can if it meant you’ll live.”

I stretched the hem of my hoodie. Something gnawed at my insides. A question softly drifted at the back of my head. _Why didn’t_ I _have a friend like him?_

“You’re an idiot.”

He smiled and motioned for me to sit down. I remained standing. “Do you know what broke the glass?”

“Mom told me a fight broke out near the mall and we were collateral.”

“Must’ve been one hell of a fight.” I caught his gaze. “What?”

“I’m wondering how the hell the princess escaped her ivory tower and got into the village infirmary.”

“It’s a long story”

“Do you see me going anywhere?”

He seemed unaware of the extra precautions used to keep me inside the estate, so I told him I snuck past the servants (not a lie) and borrowed a motorbike (not a lie). His face told me his skepticism but I brushed it off.

His mom arrived later. She nearly dropped the chips and juice cans when she saw me. At first I thought she was going to order me to leave, but instead she gave me a hug. I hesitated to return the gesture. Her touch was not as comforting and familiar as Hitoshi’s, but it was warm enough. Hitoshi had mentioned that his mom used to come with him to visit me when she was free. Now the woman welcomed me here, fussing over whether or not I had dinner, not even questioning my unannounced appearance.

She offered me a seat on the couch and we watched reruns of Korean dramas from the 21stcentury, but half the time she distracted me with stories of my childhood adventures with Hitoshi.

Other Me probably saw Sawako Shinso as the mother she never had.

However, I couldn’t intrude here. I needed to go home eventually.

“I’ll drive you home,” Offered Mrs. Shinso.

Before I could politely decline, there was a knock on the door. Hitoshi and his mother exhanged confused looks before she moved to see the new guest.

I straightened my spine as Tetsuya came into view.

The dragon has arrived.

Lovely.

*******

Tetsuya said nothing to me beyond “I have come to escort you back,” which was fine. I don’t hate him but neither of us were the talkative type. However, I couldn’t help myself when we reached the parking lot where a silver four-seater waited for us.

Tetsuya sat in the driver’s seat and I took my place in the back.

“Wow, no limo?” I’m more surprised that there was no chauffeur. I didn’t expect a reply, so I was startled to hear him speak.

“You used The Fog.”

“Not on purpose, if that’s what you’re implying,” I said, but actually, his tone was more curious than condemning. 

Tetsuya bobbed his head thoughtfully and we returned to a state of silence. I leaned on the car window and counted every orange car we passed. I barely counted one. Orange is such a lonely color. I switched to green and I had five when Tetsuya spoke again.

“What happened to the motorcycle?”

Shocked, I turned away from the window and Tetsuya stared back at me in the rearview mirror. He did something that sent chills down my spine. He smirked. I physically jolted in my seat because _ew_.

“When my tablet went off I figured you got Minerva to free you. You can relax now, only I know you got out of the house, not that your parents asked.”

I had a couple of questions for him but I was thrown off kilter. This may actually be a bigger surprise than waking up in a glass cage.

“Judging from your expression I’m guessing your memories haven’t come back. Shame, guess I have to walk you through this.”

“Walk me through what?”

His smile spread and I almost threw up. “Becoming a hero, of course.”

My fingers clawed over the leather as I waited for him to continue.

“But I suppose until you get your hero license, vigilante is the politically correct term. Your Quirk is no good for heroics, you know that, but you said there was no future for you other than heroism.” He picked up a briefcase on the passenger seat.

I put it on my lap and opened it. Inside was a white mask with silver trimmings and year-old newspaper clippings. They were about a mysterious, anonymous vigilante the media dubbed White Owl, the Second Bird of Prey. The first sighting was believed to be two years ago, when a notorious villain fought and lost against a masked teenager in a white hoodie. Eventually, the White Owl rose to infamy for foiling drug dealing operations, unveiling human trafficking rings and capturing notorious jewel thieves. No Pro Hero or police officer has ever caught the Owl.

Hm.

Either Other Me was a real-life Batgirl or the heroes of this world sucked balls. A thirteen to fifteen year old girl beating them at their own game? I shook my head. So much for professionals.

“Wait.” I picked up the mask. It was too gaudy for my taste. “Why does it say the _Second_ Bird of Prey? Who was the first?”

Tetsuya’s lips pulled into a straight line. He returned his attention to the road in front of him before replying, “Your grandmother.”

I looked up from the mask.

“She was known as the Raven of Tokyo. Her Quirk was Seer, which gave her the ability to see the future. However, her visions sometimes made no sense and she had no control over them. They came when they wanted, showing whatever. You can see her Quirk wasn’t exactly suited for hero work.” His voice was low and taut, like it would break at any moment. “She was wealthy, she was also good with machines and computers. She went around the world to train and make up for what she lacked in Quirk, but there was no way the government would provide a hero license to someone who relied too much on gadgets, so she became a vigilante.

“At some point her body couldn’t keep up with the work and she was forced to retire.” He chuckled wryly, “She hated the office.” He then forced out a smile. “No one in her family knew about her double life, not even her own son. Everything was a secret until you came along.”

“Her granddaughter who wanted to be a heroine,” I said “but was born with an unsuitable Quirk.”

“Exactly.”

“But how do you fit in all this? She didn’t tell her own son, why you?”

He leaned in on the wheel. “Pro Heroes are bound to the law. They can only do so much in the name of justice, but it’s not the same for vigilantes. They can do more without fear of losing their license. I owe your grandmother more than my life, let’s just put it at that. I will serve you under her name until my last breath.”

I wanted to know more, but the more human side of me tells me it would be too insensitive to pry. However …

“How did she die?”

Tetsuya glanced at me, then back on the road. “Life as a crimefighter isn’t advertised for its long life expectancy.”

I hummed and reclined in my seat. I was so caught up in this I didn’t realize it started raining. I blew on the window and drew a stick-figure owl. “So how do I begin my ‘vigilante’ training?”

“Well, it took years of intensive training before your grandmother let you out in the field so I’m not about to let you go without a month’s worth of training.”

I wiped off the owl with my sleeve. “Whatever you say.”


	8. Can't Be Tamed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt!Reader is one traumatic incident and five vodka bottles away from becoming the female version of Rick Sanchez. Anyway, fun chapter, I enjoyed showing off the MC's talent. Hope you guys like it!

Two weeks left before the entrance exam but the entire thing has been thrown in the backburner of my mind. I found myself actually enjoying training on its own. Acrobatics and ballet, jeet kune do and fencing. It is amazing. This _body_ is amazing, it almost borders on superhuman. Tetsuya showed me old video clips of Other Me in action. She was graceful, a dancer on the battlefield. Every movement precise as she _ran_ on phone lines and dodged hits from large villains. She never stopped moving to catch her breath. She never stayed in one place. 

Disgusting costume aside, she moved beautifully. In my old body, I could only run for a few kilometers before keeling. 

I still had a long way to go but … 

Testing my physical limits was the best thing to happen to me so far. In the first week of training, I blacked out on the floor before I could reach the shower. I slept better on the hard tiles than in that marshmallow bed. It’s hard to think about _things_ when one is struggling to get air in her brain.

“You’re getting better,” Tetsuya said, dodging my fists. 

I pulled back and raised my leg. He twisted sideward then caught my foot. “You’re faster than you were a week ago.”

“I won’t be satisfied until I land a hit,” I told him as I bent backward. My hands on the ground, I spun my entire body.

“You’ve never won against me before, but I supposed I can go easy on you—!” I swiped a leg below him, forcing him to jump. While he was airborne I tried to punch him but he leapt over me like a frog. 

He forced me to my knees before stomping down on my back. 

I cried. He laughed and stepped away, “I think you’re good for the day.” 

“Not yet,” I hissed, struggling to get up.

“You’re clearly at your limit, I’m not fighting you again.”

“I meant … ” I pushed myself to my feet, “I don’t want to rest yet.”

“Nonsense. I designed your training regime. Rest is half your training, too, don’t be stubborn.”

I clicked my tongue. 

“Now, now, be a good girl and go back to your room.”

Ignoring him, I asked, “When can I get a new bike?” 

He arched an eyebrow. 

“At some point I will be doing vigilante work and I can’t exactly fly or teleport.”

“You won’t be needing that. I will drive you to wherever you need to go.”

“What am I, five?” I crossed my arms. Batman had the batmobile, the batcycle and the batplane, and I get to be chauffuered? No way.

“You don’t need anything else but me and the car, besides it’s too early for you to start thinking about vigilante work.”

“It’s never too early to prepare for the future.” I said, but Tetsuya was entering the secret passageway back to the mansion. 

“Get some sleep, Owl.” He waved and the door closed. 

I sighed and looked at the White Owl’s costume. Tight fit around the torso with bell sleeves, I scrunched my nose at the feathered neckline. I know that fine feathers make the bird but this was taking it too literally. And liberally. Wearing that was asking for enemies to shoot you. Hell, I’d shoot my foot first before I wear that thing.

With another sigh I went over to the computer. Tetsuya never let me touch it. _“You were horrible with technology, who’s to say that trait didn’t survive post-amnesia?”_

My body was still high on adrenaline and my mind, well, my brilliant brain was never good at not thinking, and right now it was thinking of a new, better bike. 

He thought he was smart inputing the password while I was on the other side of the room but I only needed to see how his fingers moved. I typed in OP_rAV3n07054 and I was in. 

I cracked my knuckles and did my research. 

There were documents—blueprints for various gadgets but anybody with basic engineering knowledge could tell that each design had a flaw. The jetpack without means of steering, for example. It was also too bulky, required attachments on the arms and legs, and its fuel would run out in a matter of hours. I shook my head, whoever designed this should have their license revoked. 

Finding nothing else worthy of my time, I left. Minerva was sitting on my desk. She said nothing and I ignored her.

When I stepped out the bathroom she was still on the desk looking at [Name]’s sketchbooks. I only ever saw No. 5 so I picked up No. 8 and discovered early sketches of her costume. It had a skirt but she crossed it out in red and wrote on the side: _Impractical, might get snagged_. Then there was one with heels and another red note _: good for kicking, not for running_. I encountered more rejected ideas between drawings of landscapes. Intrigued I grabbed No. 9. Another round of costume designs crossed in red, again between pages of random drawings of Hitoshi, flowers, landscapes and Minerva. Strange.

I snatched the rest of her notebooks, earning a loud growl from Minerva, then plopped them down on the bed. 

When I reached the last page of the last sketchbook I turned back to Minerva who has been glaring at me nonstop. 

“Did you know about this?” I asked.

She huffed.

“If you can read my mind then you should know I killed deers and rabbits, which are exponentially cuter than cats.” 

Minerva froze. She was surprised. I arched a brow, either she has to put more effort to see below the surface or she simply could not read more than my train of consciousness. 

I then spoke again, “I did not like it but I will kill again to get what I need.”

Minerva flicked her tail. My head buzzed with each word, **“She never liked to talk about it. Why do you think she laid it out like that?”** She pointed her nose at the sketchbooks, **“She was my best friend but she had her secrets and I was polite enough not to ask.”**

I stared at the last costume design; sleek black on white form and no feathers, encircled in green and more aesthetically pleasing than that fashion monstrosity downstairs. I closed the book and laid down on the bed. 

Each sketchbook had exactly 250 pages. [Name] drew Hitoshi on the first and last pages of every book. Before drawing the costume ideas she would draw Minerva and after would be flowers. Then the pattern was repeated.

The gaps between the everyday drawings and costume sketches were not coincidental. They were coordinates.

*******

I skipped school today. 

I waited for Mr. Sera (the chauffuer) to drive away before fleeing. For extra fun, I moved so there was no witness. 

Before being placed in university, I attended an all-girls school. Because both the teachers and the girls were insufferable, I cut class plenty of times and snuck into the private sector of the library. Then there were two years spent in the woods hiding from the anti-Deviant groups. My family and I had to hunt our meals. 

I’m no stranger to stealth, and with my vigilante training I climbed a fifteen-foot cherry blossom tree without breaking a sweat. 

As I walked to the train station, my phone buzzed with a message from Hitoshi: _Where are you? Class is going to start in five._

_Not going._

His reply was instant. _Are you insane?_

I sighed, not used to this kind of concern. I should be used to it considering the guy put his life on the line for me, not _me_ me but still. I only had one friend back at Cordelius Academy for Talented Young Ladies, but she never pestered me like this. I glared at the text message. She never bothered, to be precise, because she never cared. Bitch. 

_I need a break, cover for me._ I sent the message before boarding a train to Aldera. 

This world was so behind compared to its other version, people have not even discovered cebrotium or xenothium yet. But I am nothing if not resourceful. 

_“Heh”_

Spine tingling, my grip on the train strap tightened. Someone was watching me. I glanced beside me but found no one suspicious. I then turned to the window across and stared straight in the reflection of a middle-aged man seated behind me. His eyes were invasive. I hated them. _Stop it._ _Don’t look at me. No one look at me._ I saw a syringe, then I heard my own cries, it was like being back in that awful lab again. 

A chill on my skin brought me back to my senses. I pushed the memories away before another Fog incident happened in the train.

Tetsuya did not put any special training for my Quirk and I did not see Other Me use it in any of her footages. Maybe he did not want me being so reliant on it. Not that I was planning on that. Specialization is for the weak-willed. 

Though this Quirk would be good for torture—er, interrogation purposes.

“What are you mumbling ‘bout, little girl?” The man spoke and I realized I was rambling again. 

I shut my mouth. I like to pride myself for being good at reading people, but I can’t exactly know their Quirks on the first try, and on the very good chance that this man had a power like Hitoshi’s, I was not going to risk it. I pursed my lips and pretended to be checking my phone.

But as I said, I am good at reading people. This pervert was not going to let me ignore him. He rose to his feet and I prepared myself. 

The train slowed down and I moved away before the man could say another word. When the doors flew open I dove out the train. 

Heart beating, I straightened out my school skirt. I knew we were going to stop soon but there was a part of me that wanted to hit him. If he touched me, I would have _gladly_ broken his arm. Maybe rip off his nails and feed it to him.

Despite the ordeal, I find myself grinning.

Confused, I forced the smile away, left the station and headed straight to an awful beach with more trash than a dump site. Littering was a serious offence in my timeline so this was certainly a sight to behold. I gutted deers and more so it may not my place to judge, but this was abysmal; a sea of garbage as far as the eyes can see.

Pulling over my hoodie, I hopped down the uneven stone stairs and glanced around. There was nobody else here. Minerva hid away before I could pry for more information, but this was definitely where the coordinates led. 

Unless the secret was secondhand trash there was nothing here. 

I slipped on a latex glove and patted a microwave oven. I could definitely use this. 

I resumed my walk. Dump sites were rare but grandfather's farm stood near one and I stole--salvaged parts from the machines there. Maybe this trip was not for nothing. 

I passed a fridge and despite my hatred for used kitchenware, I was pulled towards it. An itch in my brain told me to open it. I braced myself for the worst, expecting a mutated parasite thriving in the god-knows-how-old food. However, this was no fridge. It was a passageway. There were stairs leading below the surface of the beach.

Taking a deep breath, I climbed inside and shut the door. 

There were no lights and it was a long climb down but when my foot felt a solid floor I turned on my phone and whistled.

It was an underground bunker the size of my closet in the mansion. There was a work table with decent tools, a whiteboard with pictures of criminals, and a computer. There were other tunnels too. In the corner was the unfinished costume from my Other Self’s sketchbook. I felt it between my fingers. Kevlar fiber. 

I quickly powered up the computer, which instead of a password, scanned my retinas. I opened the files and found the same blueprints from before except … except half of them were improved. They were complete and fully functional. I then remembered Minerva’s words about her owner: **_“… she was more intelligent than she let people know”_**

Why did she feel the need to hide all this? 

More importantly, why did Tetsuya lie?

I searched for documents that may help me figure out what Other Me was doing but clearly she did not trust people as easily as I assumed. Snickering, I went to the workbench. There were at least five motorbikes on this beach alone and a hella lot of scrap metal no one was going to miss.

I’m a genius no matter what the universe.

I finished my bike and made myself a new watch too. I did other things but why spoil the surprise. 

I climbed up the stairs, not even surprised that the sun was already setting. However, I was surprised to hear two voices from a distance. There was no way normal people would hang out here but I didn’t want them destroying my new safe haven. Good thing I took a wrench with me.

I crept closer and realized that one of the voices was a boy. And he sounded like he was in pain. The other voice was a powerful baritone and he was laughing. Maybe this was a hazing. I gritted my teeth.

I am not confident with direct combat but if worst came to worst I will use my Quirk then hide the body in a car. I gripped the wrench tightly. I peered over but could only see the man. Tall with broad shoulders and a hideous Johnny Bravo haircut. He was smiling, big teeth and everything. Uh, I never liked people who smiled too much. 

With a nod, I jumped and threw the wrench at the man’s head. But he caught it. With one hand. Without looking. Oh, crap. I clenched my fists, summoning my most hated memories but then the man was behind me. 

Why didn’t I just run away? This is why I hated heroism.

“Quite the aim, you have, young one,” The man said, impressed.

I jabbed at him but he caught my hand. I tried to kick him but the boy yelled, “Wait! What are you doing? That’s All Might!”

The man didn’t flinch as my foot stopped an inch away from his face. So this was All Might, the Symbol of Peace. I pulled back my leg and fixed my skirt. 

“Young lady, do you mind telling us why you were here?”

“You’re All Might” I muttered. I read about him, even saw him on the news often. He was hiding something. Anybody with half a brain would notice how he refused to say the true nature of his Quirk. He dodged the question in every interview and most people would think his Quirk would be super strength but if it were he would have said it himself. I didn’t trust him.

He blinked and I didn’t have to turn around to know the boy was looking at me funny. All Might was famous but I got caught up in the moment and his face didn’t even register. To be fair with all these mutations it was rare to find a person who stood out. 

That and I gave half a rat’s ass about his accomplishments. 

“Why would you attack him? Don’t tell me … are you a villain?” 

I turned my head and the boy flinched. Green hair, large eyes and freckles. A mousy little thing. What were these two doing here?

I remained quiet as he shriveled under my glare. _He_ was certainly no bad guy. 

Sighing, I crossed my arms. “I thought he was being hazed, I acted without thinking.” I was not going to say sorry. 

All Might chuckled, “I see, I cannot fault a young woman who went out of her way to help a complete stranger—” I swatted his hand when it reached for my head. 

The boy gasped but All Might didn’t seem offended. 

“My apologies, it seems like you don’t like being touched.” Who enjoys it? 

“You must be wondering what we were doing here” 

Yes, but only because they were trespassing. 

All Might walked back to the boy’s side, patting his head. “This young man here was exercising when he saw me and asked for some training tips, isn’t that right, young Mi—man?”

The boy’s eyes widened as I narrowed mine. 

“Y-yes, that’s right!” He bowed, “I’m sorry for worrying you but I really was just training with my hero.”

Obvious crock of bull but I can’t help people who don’t want to be helped and I was losing daylight. 

I shrugged and turned away. “I see. Good luck with that.”

I have a feeling this won’t be the last I see of them. But I focused on getting back to Nabu Middle School before Mr. Sera arrived. 

Hitoshi was standing outside the main gate when I arrived. This is the first time I’ve seen him angry. “Where the hell have you been?” 

“You should head home straight after school, your wounds are still there.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I was out of town,” I replied coolly.

“Don’t lie to me, [Name].” 

“I’m not.” 

He pulled on his hair. “I convinced the teachers you had a stomachache and your butler already called so they wouldn’t phone your place, I spent the entire day thinking about you, the least you could do is tell me the truth.”

_I could tell you everything but you might end up hating me._

I wrung my hands together. “Hitoshi, I needed a break from my house and I did not want my brain to rot in this place so I had to sneak out.”

He straightened his back and breathed. Then he asked, “Where did you go?”

“I rode a train to Aldera and took a stroll by the beach.”

“All day?”

“I also cleaned up some litter” Then scrapped them for parts.

Hitoshi was silent. I thought he was still mad until he pulled me into his arms, “All right.” I didn’t return the hug but I appreciated it. 

It feels nice having someone besides my parents worry about me.

My wrist pinged and Hitoshi glanced down, “New watch?”

I laughed, “Very new” I connected it to the family’s private satellite and had it track down Mr. Sera, and as if on cue, the limo rolled over in front of us. 

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“For what?”

I touched his chin and pressed my lips on his cheek. “For thinking about me.” Dad used to do this all the time with mom and me. I never really liked it but sometimes words aren’t enough. 

Mr. Sera held the door open for me. “See you around, Hitoshi.”

He didn’t say anything, simply watched me while holding his cheek. I waved from the window and he waved back lightly. His romantic attachment aside, I hope my message came through.

I called over, “Mr. Sera, do you mind giving me some privacy?” 

He nodded, then I hit the button. The black divider slid between us and I tapped my watch. A blue holographic screen popped out. 

U-BIKE X001

 **REBOOTING …**  
LOADING OS …   
SYSTEM INITIALIZATION … ✔  
CHECKING AUTOPILOT … ✔  
CHECKING ENGINE … ✔  
CHECKING FUEL …✔  
CHECKING CONNECTION … ✔

ALL SYSTEMS … **READY**

I typed in the coordinates for the mansion. 

COORDINATES RECEIVED … ✔  
PROCESSING PATH … ✔  
CORRECTING TERRAIN ERRORS … ✔  
COMPUTING TRAFFIC … ✔  
**SYSTEM ON STANDBY**

I confirmed initiation and the screen turned green. 

**AUTOPILOT ENGAGED**  
ETA 50:30:00

Turning off the watch, I leaned in my seat and thought back to All Might and his fanboy. Then I thought about Tetsuya’s lie about my supposed technological ineptness. Then I wondered what was for dessert.

*******

After planting false footages of my sleeping body in the mansion’s mainframe system, I escaped through the tunnel in my closet and emerged out an unused fountain in the greenhouse. 

There were three men and three women in suits that guarded the outer perimeter of the estate. Wearing black tights, a black hoodie and ivory ballet shoes, I slinked across the grass and away from security personnel. 

I silently climbed the pine trees and perched on a branch overlooking outside the fence. Seeing nothing but empty land, I tapped my watch.

**DISENGAGING CAMOUFLAGE MODE.**

Like lifting an invisibility cloak, my bike appeared parked below the branch. 

Grinning, I jumped and landed softly on both feet. I gave my baby a look over. Sleeker than polished onyx and faster than any sportscar in this universe. I ran my fingers across the length of him before getting on. I tugged my hoodie; a padded shell formed under the fabric and reinforced glass unfolded into a visor. 

I grabbed the handlebars and turned the ignition. _Oooh_ , hear him purr. 

Letting autopilot do most of the work, I drove away from the estate. I had more toys to build.


	9. A Creep and Two Boys

I lost consciousness while touching up Other Me’s costume. I woke up groggy and climbed back to the beach for some fresh air. I saw mouse-boy again. He was dragging a 50-kg worth of scrap metal through the sand. Annoyed, I decided to approach him.

“What the hell are you doing?”

He screamed, letting go of the junk and falling backward on his butt. He was shirtless and completely soaked in sweat, seeing sand stuck to his skin gave me goosebumps.

He looked up at me. “Y-you’re that girl!”

I narrowed my eyes and he squeaked. “I’m sorry if I … I disturbed you, I was t-t-train—”

“Do you have a brain lesion?”

“W-what?”

“I asked if you have a brain lesion. Or do you have an anxiety disorder?”

He blinked, confused.

“You keep stuttering,” I stated the obvious. “It’s all right, my father had a similar speech impediment when he was a child.”

“Oh! No, I … you just surprised me is all … ”

I crossed my arms. “Well? What are you doing here so late at night?”

“Actually … it’s actually four in the morning.”

I checked my watch. Crapballs. I got too carried away and lost track.

“I was training like I always do … if you don’t mind me asking—”

“I do,” I hissed back. But he recoiled and I decided to play nice just this once. I explained that I cleaned the beach and salvaged whatever seemed useful. His eyes widened with glee at that.

“Cleaning up is also part of my training.” Strength-building, I assumed, noting his well-defined rectus abdominis muscle. He was quite muscular for a little guy.

“It’s nice to know there are people out there who are concerned for the environment, though it’s sad to see not much has changed—oh! Not that your efforts are useless—I mean—ah … ” He then began mumbling madly, cheeks turning redder each passing second. I’ve been bullied since childhood for my habit of thinking out loud nonstop when nervous. Seeing him do it, I understood why the other kids thought me vexatious.

“I’m not offended,” I cut him off after realizing he wasn’t going to stop unless I made him. “But I do find use in most of the appliances here. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t handle them like a neanderthal.”

“I understand! Sorry, I’ll be more careful.”

“Good.” Before I could leave, he rose to his feet, dusting his palms on his green pants.

He held out his hand. “I realize we may run into each other more often so, um, my name is Izuku Midoriya.”

I stared at his hand but I did not take it.

“A-anyway, what’s your name?”

I debated whether to give him my name or not. Eventually, I introduced myself, finally shaking his disgustingly moist hand. “You’re fifteen, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m only fifteen, Izuku.”

His face flashed hot-red again. It’s impolite to refer to someone you recently met by their given name, but the reactions they give me provided great entertainment. Besides, this Izuku boy was … interesting.

“Since you’re my age and training like this, I guess you’re also applying for U.A.”

“Yes—”

“What’s your Quirk?”

He froze. “E … excuse me?”

“U.A. is the top hero-making school in the country, so if you’re applying I bet you have a really nice Quirk.”

“Uh, yeah, but … um … ”

I didn’t look away from his eyes, which kept darting away. Curiouser and curiouser. I waited for his answer until my watch rang followed by a woman’s voice: _“One hour before wakeup call.”_

“I have to go.”

“All right. G-goodbye, take care.” Izuku muttered shyly.

He didn’t even question why I would be here at four in the morning. Is he as dumb as he looks? I gazed back at him, he was still blushing and mumbling to himself. No, not dumb, I decided. Just naïve.

*******

Hitoshi and I were on our way inside the school building when he spoke, “You look tired.”

“Speak for yourself, eye bags,” I snapped back.

“What’ wrong with you?”

“In general or just today?”

“Seriously, you’ve been acting weird.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“[Name].” He stopped walking.

I rubbed my temples. “No, you’re right, I’m tired. I haven’t been sleeping well.” More like I haven’t been sleeping enough. Ever since I found the hidden bunker at the beach I have been sleeping an hour per day. And for all my brilliance I could never land my hands on a decent cup of coffee. They only served tea at home and with my schedule, I had no second to spare for a decent coffee shop trip.

He grabbed my bag strap and in my exhausted state of mind I almost slapped him away.

“Hitoshi, you said it yourself, I look like warmed-over crap.”

“I didn’t say that … Is this about the entrance exam?” He asked, obviously concerned. I’m not the least bit worried with the exam, but I was too exhausted to answer.

“If you’re not feeling well, I’ll take you to the nurse’s office.”

“No,” I quickly shot the idea down. “Considering my _special_ case, the nurse will phone my parents and I may end up getting put under house arrest.”

Hitoshi was silent for a moment. Then he rubbed his nape and sighed. “What if ... you could somehow hide somewhere in the school and sleep without the a teacher calling your family?”

“My, my, my.” I smirked. “Are you suggesting I cut class?”

“I can cover for you a second time but you need to promise me you’re going to rest.”

“You truly are the best friend a girl can have.”

“Kitten.”

“I promise to rest and sleep in the school.” I raised three fingers. “Scout’s honor.” I hated the Girl Scouts. However, according to Tetsuya, Other Me was a scout before she quit due to a severe case of bullying. Apparently, the other girls stole her clothes, gave her wrong information about meeting places and refused to sleep in the same tent with her. So much for sisterhood.

“Before you go,” Hitoshi said, “at least tell me you’re eating.”

“I’m not so reckless that I forget to eat.”

“Yet you lack in sleep.”

I shrugged. “I can always faint when I reach my limit. Eating is a different matter.” When we started hunting for our food, I learned not to turn down an opportunity to eat. “I’m very close to fainting now.”

“You promise to sleep?”

I glanced at his wrist and he let go.

“I already did.” I turned on my heels and made my way to an unused lab. I picked the lock, checked the time, and folded myself on the ground where sleep took over instantly. I didn’t dream anything. It felt like only a minute passed when I awoke to my watch ringing. I had set an alarm before taking my nap. These extra five hours should hold me for another couple of days.

I stretched my legs. “S.I.S.A.,” I called.

“Yes?” Replied my watch, er, to be more specific it was the artificial intelligence I created. Sufficiently intelligent super assistant or S.I.S.A. for short. As the name suggests, it was designed to be exponentially smarter than the teachers in this school, but also limited in learning ability so it wouldn’t go GLaDOS on me. 

“Find out if there are any criminal activities taking place within the Nabu area.”

After two seconds, she answered, “No criminal activity is being recorded in any camera, public or private.”

Of course not. It was a terribly bright and sunny afternoon.

I began unbuttoning my blouse. “Guess I’ll _go for a walk_.”

“Contacting U-Bike X001 … Camouflage disengaged. All systems on standby.”

I threw my clothes into my bag, then pulled out a pair of running shoes. I could not wear my costume out in public yet but I certainly couldn’t have fun wearing my school uniform.

Shrugging on my jacket, I thanked Hitoshi in my mind. I did sleep in school, as I have promised. But there were no vows to stay in the school after the nap.

I left for Aldera because the drive helped me relax. I was tempted to go to my bunker but I can always go later, right now I needed caffeine.

I found a small coffee shop with only one guy behind the counter and no other customer. I ordered three large mocha frappucinos and asked for extra chocolate and whipped cream on each. It may seem like overkill but when I tinker I always crave sweets.

As I slurped down the last of my frappe, to the great amazement of the employee, the door opened and a girl walked inside. She was petite with pale blonde hair in two buns and wearing a school uniform. She went to the counter and gave her order. As the man went to prepare her drink, the girl tapped on the wood. Then she spun her head towards my direction. A normal person in my place would have flinched.

She blinked a few times before her mouth stretched into a hideously wide smile.

The girl strode towards me, arms linked behind her. “Hi there!”

I continued to silently stare at her.

“My name is Toga Himiko. You’re probably wondering why I’m talking to you. See, I wanted to find out where you got your shoes. They’re just so cute!”

“Custom-made.”

She cocked her head. “… do you think they will fit me?” The air shifted. I didn’t want to deal with this girl.

I broke eye contact when I rose to my feet. I was not too fond of friendly people, or people in general, but this girl gave me the creeps. She reminded me of that Harley Quin villainess.

“See you around!” The creeper shouted as I stepped out the shop. I didn’t get on my bike, which was parked across the street. I could feel her watching me even as I walked away.

I wrung my hands together as I marched with no destination in mind, eventually reaching a school. Aldera Junior High, the sign read.

My mind wandered back to Hitoshi. Hopefully he wasn’t having any more trouble in chemistry. After finding out he failed an important test, I offered to tutor him during breaks.

Guilt nipped at my chest.

I didn’t lie to him, but I did trick him.

I sighed; I had time before dismissal but it wouldn’t hurt to go back now.

Suddenly, the school bell rang. Seemed like their classes ended earlier than ours. As I observed students exit the gate, I felt a presence near me. Instinctively, I grabbed the person that tried to touch me.

Familiar green eyes ceased me from flipping over the offender. I let go. “Izuku?” I heard whispering from the students.

“I’m sorry!” Izuku bowed lowly. “I didn’t mean to startle you!”

Why did I have to run into him? Talk about an unfortunate surprise. I was doing great avoiding him using the other tunnels to get to the bunker. Still I would have him over that blonde chick anyday. “Next time call my name, but don’t ever touch me, understood?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“And stop calling me ‘ma’am’.”

“Yes, ma—yes!” He blushed furiously. “Anyway, why are you here?”

I narrowed my eyes and he shrunk. “Not that you can’t be here, I’m just saying this is my first time seeing you in this place,” he babbled.

I checked the time, then turned to the direction of the coffeeshop, then back at Izuku, “Do you have plans right now?”

Izuku was a mess and I realized several students have stopped to watch us in awe. I ignored them.

“I … I … We can’t … here is … I mean … private place …” Izuku struggled to be coherent. Luckily for him, I’m a master at brain teasers. “Follow me.”

Redder than freshly spilled blood, Izuku kept his head low and his mouth shut the entire walk back to the coffeeshop. That blonde creeper was gone, thank goodness. But there were more customers. Unsurprisingly, they were from Aldera Junior High. I resisted the urge to tell everyone to mind their own business.

I directed Izuku to a table in a corner. I bought him a sandwich and orange juice, and myself a frappe. I refused his money then sat in front of him.

“I suppose you know why I asked you here.”

Izuku fiddled with his fingers. “I think so.”

“You either do or you don’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.”

“Okay … ”

“Anyway, you still haven’t given me a proper answer.”

“Huh?”

I felt a vein throb in my head. “I asked you about your Quirk.”

He choked on the sandwich.

“Surely, you remember.”

“I do.” Facing away, he murmured, “I have super strength.” Liar.

“Is that so?”

“Uh-huh.”

I hummed, scrutinizing his form. He was one of those guys who appeared slimmer with clothes. His submissive behavior only added to his small presence. Mousy little boy. Harmless for the most part, but he was hiding something and this cat was both smart and curious.

“You’ve never met All Might other than that one time?”

I could see sweat roll down his forehead as he squeaked a _yes_. I could save him the embarrassment by hacking into private records, but this was more fun.

“I see.” I stood. “Farewell for now, Izuku.”

“Okay. Wait, what?”

“I had been wondering about your Quirk and as luck would have it I find you without needing to search.”

“Oh.”

“You sound disappointed.”

“No! It’s just that, um, never mind.”

“I wasn’t stalking you if that is what you’re thinking.”

“Ah, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

I shrugged then took a sip from my drink. I scrunched my nose.

“What is it?”

“It’s too sweet.” I put the frappe back on the table. “Bye.”

He followed after me though. “Wait, Ms. [Last Name]”

“You can call me by my given name.” I pulled over my hoodie. “I detest my family name so if you use it on me I’ll ignore you.” I had a hunch we will be spending more time together than I wanted.

“All right … anyway, I hope—”

 _“Deku,”_ interrupted a low voice.

Izuku jolted. I turned to the source of the voice, a blonde young man wearing the same school uniform. He stomped towards us. I have never seen a human stomp the way he did. He held his chin high, jaw jutting out in an ugly scowl.

“K-Kacchan!” Kacchan? “I thought you went home.”

“Obviously you thought wrong. You didn’t walk home after dismissal either, dumbass. I came because of that picture sent in the class messenger. Who the hell is this?” The asshole regarded me with disgust. “So a girl really did approach you? Who is she, huh? Another bonehead like you?”

I raised my brow. He said bonehead like it had deeper meaning.

“Kacchan,” Izuku roared back to the best of his ability, “Don’t call her that!” I couldn’t say I wasn’t surprised. Despite his overall unassuming appearance and doormat personality, Izuku had a spine. Very interesting indeed.

Crossing my arms, I spoke up, “I’m only an acquaintance, no need to overreact, I’m not trying to steal your boyfriend.”

They looked at me like I told them I had a third breast.

“What?”

“The hell did you say?”

“I mean, you two _are_ in a relationship, correct?” But the longer I stared at their bewildered expressions the more I lost confidence in my assumption.

“He is not my boyfriend!”

“He is not my boyfriend!”

Both boys declared in perfect unison.

“Based on what I witnessed so far you can’t blame me for reaching to that conclusion,” I defended.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

I listed each reason with a finger: “You popped out of nowhere and barked questions reminiscent of a jealous and overprotective lover, you made a statement that implies you two walk home together on a regular basis, and you have a special nickname for each other, one which has the honorific – _chan_. How else was I, as an outsider, supposed to take that?”

They gawked at me with disbelief before blondie’s hands started to spark. I could see miniature explosions go off between his fingers.

“Hey, I’m not judging. If you want to be together and be miserable like any other heterosexal couple, be my guest, but don’t go lying to yourselves.”

“Why, you … you—rrraaaaaAAAAAaargh!” Blondie yowled and his palms exploded the air.

“Kacchan, please calm down!” Izuku turned to me worriedly. “I think you should go for now. For your own safety.”

I couldn’t use my bike though, not with every eyes and ears on the three of us, so with a heavy heart, I headed for the train station. However, I couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. It was not a feeling of mild interest from gossipy hens, it was more invasive, like I was being examined.

I kept my head forward as I stood in a crowd waiting for the light to turn grid. I typed a code into my watch and the large monitors attached to the building nearby flashed on to play a random animated porn video. I then skillfully disappeared while everybody stared in horror, shock and delight.

When I reached the station, the feeling had already vanished. Though I wasn’t completely relieved, I found myself thinking of U.A. and the exam. When I pass, I may end up in the same class of mouse boy and his not-boyfriend. I imagine it to be quite a headache. Alternatively, Hitoshi and I will no longer be classmates. My chest squeezed and I realize this is the first time I’ve become upset because I might lose a friend.

I then hung my head because he’s not my friend.

I leaned on the train window, life would be so much easier if I were an unfeeling sociopath.


End file.
